Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A Blog
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: What's up? Chad Dylan Cooper here on my blog where you send in questions and I answer them. See Sonny? I'm not just a pretty face. Continuing Blog!
1. Chapter 1

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Well, well, well, looks like you stumbled upon my greatness… in online form anyway.

You know me, you love me, and I am THE Chad Dylan Cooper.

In a recent fight with a certain brunette from Chuckle City, she bet me that I couldn't answer questions selflessly and help others. Okay if I wanted to be selfless, I would become a priest.

Anyway, I am now going to take questions on anything you would like to know about me.

Whether it be my award-winning drama show, my perfect looks, or my amazing charm, just send in your question and I will answer it on my next post.

Looks like we have a couple of questions coming in right now, and I'm sure all of them are from people who can't wait to talk to me. Darn, stupid ball of Sonshine just reminded me to be selfless.

Okay so here we go.

**1. How does your hair stay awesome all the time?**

Sonny, how am I supposed to be selfless when I get asked a question like that? Oh well, I will tell you anyway. Besides, it's fun to annoy Sonny. My hair is just naturally great, no matter what condition. It never frizzes, gets messed up or strays out of place. It's a gift.

**2. Is your real life anything like your show?**

Yes. As much as the plot is a little out there, my life has as much drama (if not more) than Mackenzie Falls. However, I am still the same stunning person as Mackenzie is.

**3. Do you have a girlfriend?**

No. I turn down every girl because after they get a little bit of me, they become obsessed and want more. There's my charm.

**4. Are you friends with the cast of So Random?**

We are on rival shows and we do completely different acting styles. Plus, we are still battling for the top spot on the viewer's list (which Mackenzie Falls currently holds). Does that answer your question?

**5. Why is it that you have 3 names?**

Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why are you asking such a lousy question?

**6. You know Sonny's right, you are conceited.**

Hahaha… shut up.

Last question:

**7. Is it true you are a jerk?**

No! Where did you hear that? Sonny? Tween Weekly? I am the best thing that anyone has ever seen. Chad Dylan Cooper has an image, and part of it is not being a jerk.

_(Sonny) Chad, that is not selfless at all! It's selfish!_

Okay well I have to go deal with something…

Send in your questions for me and I will answer them in my next post!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go win a fight.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	2. Chapter 2

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column: Second Edition

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Hello fans I am the ever so awesome Chad Dylan Cooper.

If you haven't been living in a hole for the past couple of days, you would know that I put out my new Q and A Blog online. This was first intended for a bet, however now I feel like I will not keep you waiting to know more about me, so I will now answer you.

Ha by the way, how do you think the bet went? Well it went like this:

Sonny and I bumped into each other.

We bickered as usual.

She called me an egotistical jerk.

She bet I couldn't help others while being selfless.

The rest you should know.

Now here we are. On with these questions…

**Ip2014:**

**Do you know what Channy is?**

Isn't Channy that nickname that Tween Weekly gave Sonny and I? What losers. They know for a fact we aren't dating and never will be dating so then they assume they know everything about our relationship (not that we have one) and come up with a nickname for us. Hmph.

**Livinthedream17:**

**Who won the fight?**

Me, as always.

**You didn't hurt Sonny, did ya?**

Honestly you think I would do something like that? At least give me a little credit here.

**24QueenMo**

**When did the So Random and Mackenzie Falls feud start and why?**

I was waiting for a question like this. Okay so we all know Mackenzie Falls is the best. We were on the lot first, and then 6 months later a new show got announced on the network and they would move in across the lot from us. My cast wasn't happy about sharing our well-deserved space with a new show's cast, and so when we found out that it would be a comedy show, we immediately ranked them lower than us (which they are). Tawni was the only one I recognized from our Goody Gang years back when we were six, and I already couldn't stand her, so my cast couldn't either. Then the idiots Nico and Grady come along and try to pull pranks on us, which the tiny Zora helped with. They were just bad news. Plus, they were just as popular as us at the time, so we had to somehow stir up a little drama with them. Whew that was long.

**Nina:**

**Am I talking to Sonny on this blog or just talking about her?**

I was talking about Sonny. This blog is directed to you, my loyal followers, who love me.

**AlysonLove:**

**Do you like Sonny?**

No.

**Do you enjoy lettuce?**

What the…? What kind of question is that? Yes, I do eat lettuce. Okay?

**Do you know who Marshall is?**

Although he isn't producer of my show, yes I do know who Marshall is. You ask some insane questions…

Okay so there you have it. Keep sending in questions and I will update my posts to answer you.

Now I am due on set for Mackenzie Falls.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	3. Chapter 3

Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A Blog: Third Edition

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

You my fans have made my day (which is not easy to do).

So many of you have been sending in questions so quickly, so I have to update soon.

Well I was walking down the studio halls and I bumped into Sonny.

She asked me how my conceited blog was going and I told her it actually had fans of me coming and asking questions.

She thought I was lying until she read the reviews and then she just stomped her foot and stormed away.

Come on? Stomping your foot? That is something 2nd graders do.

Those reviews made my day because of how much it proved to Sonny I was right.

CDC is now very pleased. Plus, Mackenzie Falls is up for a Tweenie Award, again!

Okay so let me answer your questions now…

**24QueenMo:**

**Do you ever get along with Sonny?**

Sometimes I do, but that is on very rare occasions.

**Do you ever think she will be your friend?**

I'm not sure yet. I mean I know she wants to be my friend (who doesn't) but she is showing self-control when she's around me. I don't know at the moment.

**LivinTheDream17:**

**Why did you get all upset when you found out Sonny kissed Hayden?**

First of all, how do you know that? We weren't taping that day…

Second, I was upset because she used my tickets for the wrong reasons. She claimed she was helping Tawni, but she was really taking this Hayden guy to the game. I don't believe the Kiss Cam story at all. I was not upset!

**Why did you shove that dog you puppy shover?**

I DIDN'T SHOVE THE DOG! I was promoting my show and this dude and his dog were walking around the park we were at. The dog was like this poof ball of hair with ears, it was creepy. Then, it gets off its leash and comes running towards me and slobbers all over my new shoes! I was angry so I picked it up and kind of lightly pushed it, NOT shoving it.

**You throw swords around a lot on Mackenzie Falls… have you ever accidentally stabbed yourself or anyone else?**

The answer to that is no. I am too skilled that I have never stabbed anyone. Now Devon on the other hand is awful at it (don't tell him) and he hit our camera guy, Steve, while trying to do a scene with me. Good thing Steve is recovering.

**If you had to pick one person out of Mackenzie Falls and So Random to date, who would it be?**

Nobody. Why on Earth would I date a Random? They are not even real actors and they're from Chuckle City. As for my cast, none of them are good enough for me.

**MackenzieGirl:**

**Why are you OBSESSED with yourself?**

Hey, no need for capitalization. I am not obsessed with myself, I just find myself completely amazing and way better than everyone else. That's not obsessed.

**McLovingIt:**

**Oh Chad! We know you are in love with Sonny and she loves you back! Why can't you both just admit your feelings for each other? And DO NOT say you have no feelings for her because we know you do!**

Again with the caps! I don't like Sonny Munroe! I just think she is a little pretty and a tiny bit funny, but I don't like her! Again, how the heck do you know anything about our relationship, not that we have one…

Those are all of the questions for today's blog.

I need to go rub our nomination in Sonny's face.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	4. Chapter 4

Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A Blog: Fourth Edition

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

I am going to kill that little Random (whose name I have forgotten at the moment).

She decided today that it would be so funny to put blue food coloring in my German shampoo and when I took a shower this morning… all of my hair turned the color of the sky. I swear that little demon needs a leash or something, it's going to take at least 5 more washes to get this all out! Ugh!

Well I might as well answer some of your questions, I was actually surprised by how many there were in such a short time (I take that back, I wasn't surprised)!

First question…

**24QueenMo:**

**Do you ever hang out with Dakota Condor? When you sold Blossom Scout cookies you did, and when you went to the fake club…**

No, let me clear something up for you, I did that to make her daddy happy. I could care less about Dakota and personally think there's no way so much evil can be in such a tiny body.

**Do you still have the pictures of the fake club or did you listen to Sonny and delete them?**

I still have them, I just didn't post them. See? I care… enough.

**Why if you hate Sonny so much, did you go to the prom and have that dance?**

I didn't say I hated her, I said I couldn't stand her. I danced with her because she looked like she was having a lousy night and I wanted to cheer her up… y-you know, just to show her I care, yeah that's why.

**What happened behind the scenes on the Gotcha with Gilroy Smith show?**

Uh, well Sonny and I had a nice chat and then we walked back out, changed the subject to Tawni, and left.

**Klutzy-Side-Of-Alice:**

**If you could choose one Random to be on your show, who would it be?**

Probably Sonny, only because even though none of them can actually act, she a little better than anyone else. Plus I could annoy her backstage.

**Why did you choose Sonny? Do you like her?**

I didn't choose Sonny! No, I don't like her!

**Bandme7:**

**Does Sonny look hot?**

No comment.

**Mrf18:**

**Do you have any other rival shows?**

Nope. All of the other shows on the network are way below Mackenzie Falls and So Random! So we don't worry about them.

**Ip2014:**

**Have you ever watched Disney Channel?**

There is only one network I watch: Condor Studios TV and only one show: Mackenzie Falls.

**If you had to pick someone out of the cast to date for publicity, who would it be?**

My cast or Sonny's cast? If mine, Portlyn, she is such an airhead but very hot so it wouldn't be a problem. For Sonny's, none. Going solo would be better than dating a Random, even for publicity.

**TeddyLuver:**

**Why do you fight with Sonny so much more than the other So Random! Cast members?**

Easy, she is the only one who puts up a challenge, and even if she loses (which she always does), she starts again which is fun for me.

**Fictionlover94:**

**When you were on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith, Tawni turned off the TV, what happened if someone were to go and watch the tape?**

What tape and what TV? For answer, read my response to 24QueenMo's final question.

**Would you rather be handcuffed to Dakota or Sonny?**

Sonny, at least she won't kill me in the process with her twisted plans. I don't think I would be able to survive with Dakota.

**ConfusifyingCristy:**

**If you cared about Sonny, who do you think would be best for her: Edward, Jacob or you?**

I can't stand Edward or Jacob so I would say me. Don't get me started on the whole vampires, werewolves thing.

**LivinTheDream17:**

**Ok I have this guy friend who is really popular and loves himself. Did I mention he has great hair! And I have this Gal friend who is really funny and smiley and cute. And everyone knows their meant to be together...everyone but them!... What do I do to help them!?**

That sounds familiar… anyway I would just leave them alone. I think they might be meant to be but they just haven't realized it yet.

**Priscila-kat:**

**Did you have to audition for Mackenzie Falls?**

No. I am such a big star that the producers begged me to be the lead in this show. I of course accepted.

**What was your longest relationship?**

3 days.

**Do you have any best friends?**

I guess I would consider my cast my friends, but no I don't have any best friends.

That was a lot of typing; I usually have people who type things for me.

Well I better go keep trying to wash my hair. I need to film tomorrow and I can't have blue hair in my face! I swear I'm going to get that little girl!

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	5. Chapter 5

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that we won the Tweenie for best Drama TV Series! Go Mackenzie Falls!

The bad news is that So Random! Was also nominated, and they won for best Comedy TV series.

Remember when I found out we were nominated and I was going to rub it in Sonny's face, yeah well she surprised me by saying they were nominated also.

Boy did that ruin it.

Oh well, we still are better than they are.

Question time.

**TeddyLuver:**

**What do you look for in a girl?**

A good sense of humor (believe it or not), she needs to be pretty, she must not be stuck up (how annoying would a stuck up person be next to Chad Dylan Cooper?), and she needs to be able to have good chemistry with me.

**Fictionlover94:**

**Did you know it was Zora who put the food coloring in your shampoo?**

Zora, that's her name! Yes, I knew because she jumped out and shouted "Gotcha!" after I was done drying my hair. By the way, it took me 8 washes to get it all out, not 5.

**I am a hopeless romantic, so if you and Sonny went out on a date, where would you take her and would you kiss?**

What do you have to do with Sonny and I? If I did take her out on a date (not saying I wish I could) I would take her probably somewhere like the movies to see my movie: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story and then maybe a stroll down the Hollywood Walk of Fame to see my star on the pavement. What a night! As for the kissing, I wouldn't be able to answer unless I was actually on the date.

**Tell me what happened behind the scenes on the Gotcha with Gilroy Smith Show.**

I told you all last blog. Read it over if you have to.

**Bandme7:**

**My brother needs a girlfriend does Sonny need a girlfriend?**

I'm not letting him near Sonny! I-I mean, I'm not letting him near Sonny…

**ConfusifyingCristy:**

**Chocolate or Strawberry ice cream?**

Chocolate.

**Cream Soda or Coke?**

Coke.

**Jolly Ranchers or Smarties?**

Jolly Ranchers.

**Ocean or Lake?**

Ocean.

**Sonny or Tawni?**

Neither.

**Kris Allen or Adam Lambert?**

Neither.

**RENT or Wicked?**

I don't go see plays (or plays that turn into movies).

**LivinTheDream17:**

**Hey Chad did you hear about that terrible freak accident that happened at Condor Studios? I heard some girl choked on a Blossom Scout cookie and was sent to the hospital! I think her name was Sonya, Bonny, Stormy… something like that.**

Nice try. Next time if you want to "prank me", don't put in parenthesis (HEHE I'M GOING TO PLAY AN EVIL JOKE ON CHAD).

**MackenzieGirl:**

**Would you rather shave your head bald or drink twenty pounds of mustard?**

Mustard, nothing is going to touch this hair.

**Where would you take a girl on a first date?**

Already asked. Look at my answer for TeddyLuver's third question.

**How old were you when you started acting?**

3, I started with lots of commercials and worked my way up.

**24QueenMo:**

**What kinds of reviews did you get for the Chad Dylan Cooper movie? Bad ones, good ones?**

They were all 5 star ratings. What did you expect?

**Who do you hate more, James Conroy, Zac Efron, or Hayden?**

James Conroy.

**Mrf18:**

**Do you know who Sterling Knight is?**

I have heard that he looks quite like me, but I have never seen his work.

That's all the questions I feel like answering today.

However, all of this talk about my movie makes me want to watch it, just to see how great I am in it!

(I'm sure all of you know that fact by now).

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	6. Chapter 6

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Guess what? I just got a new car, a black BMW with customized arrangements. These are the kinds of things you receive when you star in the number one tween drama.

This gets me thinking… what is a tween, anyway? Isn't it like younger than a teen? But then you would be considered a kid…

I'm 17 years old for crying out loud! I don't need my amazing show to be associated with kids between the ages of 7 and 12! Besides, they probably don't understand half the stuff on we talk about and do. A 7 year old watching a break up, a make up and then two more break ups in one 30 minute period? No, it's just not something they would get.

By the way, before we start the whole questions and answers thing, can you please stop sending in questions about Sonny and I? We don't like each other! You would think that you have been taught not to butt into people's personal lives! I need to meditate after this…

**LivinTheDream17:**

**What's your house and family like?**

I have one younger sister who is 13 named Caitlyn and then just my parents. They live in San Diego so I hardly see them anymore except for the holidays. They live in a mansion off the beach coast.

**You realize you drove away and left Sonny on Lookout Mountain? (Slaps for being an idiot)**

I'm starting to not like you, you're just like Sonny! The day after we went she comes to my set and tells me I'm an arrogant cow for leaving her. A cow? You don't call someone a cow!

**ConfusifyingCristy:**

**If you died right here, right now, who is the one person you would pick to go to your funeral?**

Okay… well first of all if I did die there would be way more people than one person that would come! I would also be dead, so I couldn't just get up and choose a person.

**What is your favorite movie that you've been in that has nothing to do with you?**

It's this new movie called Startstruck that airs next year. I play a character that's really similar to me in real life. _(Author here. This is true info, Sterling Knight will be starring in a Disney Channel movie called Starstruck next year with a newcomer girl. Can't wait!)_

**Do you ever think that your house is haunted?**

No.

**Your life or your hair/beauty?**

Life.

**What book did you not read?**

Oh yeah, that. I got this book called "If you give a mouse a cookie" _(real book) _and I flipped open the first page, read the line, got bored and left.

**Ip2014:**

**Would you check out Disney Channel if I said there was a show about your life at Condor Studios and Demi Lovato plays Sonny and Sterling Knight plays you?**

Unless they asked me to play me, I would not watch it, except maybe for Demi, she is hot. As for Sterling, no one can play me better than me.

**What were your exact words to Sonny when you all were backstage at the talk show?**

Maybe you will find out sometime later... like in January.

**Klutzy-Side-Of-Alice:**

**Hey Chad, I just got done watching the news (some girl from this show, I think it was Really Random or something from condor studios got hit with one of those beams that hold he lights, pretty cool, her name was Sally or Stacy... Or Sunny or something) anyway I just have a couple questions.. do you have a crush on any celebs? If so, what are their initials?? Also how come when you answered the "what girl is right for Chad Dylan Cooper?" question in Tween weekly you described that chick from So Random perfectly... Omg!! That's the one who got hit with the beam that holds the lights!! What a coincidence, I hope she is okay, anyway, love you Chaddy, tootles!! 3**

No I don't have any celeb crushes.

I did not describe anyone from So Random!... I don't know what you are talking about…

I know you mean Sonny, I'm not stupid. She is sitting 10 feet away since we are at lunch.

**TeddyLuver:**

**I happen to know Tawni Hart and she says Sonny finally has a boyfriend… isn't that great?**

WHAT? Be right back…

Sonny does not, I asked her!

**JonzeyGirl:**

**If Sonny asked you out, would you go out with her?**

Maybe…

**Did you know Sterling Knight was in 17 Again with Zac Efron and he said that Zac is a great guy?**

That's it. I officially can't stand Sterling Knight.

**Did you know Sterling Knight plays someone exactly like you on Sonny with a Chance?**

What's that? Can someone please explain it to me…

**Have you ever had liver?**

No.

**Priscila-Kat:**

**How was your relationship with Mandy?**

I didn't really see her. She was more quiet and didn't really say a lot, plus she hung out a ton with Tawni so she never came to see me. Good thing she's gone.

**Would you rather be in HSM or Twilight?**

Twilight. At least I know I could become way more popular than Edward Cullen. Yuck.

**What song fits Sonny's personality the most?**

"Walking on Sunshine"

**JellyBeanzi:**

**Hey Chad did you hear that So Random! Had higher ratings than Mackenzie Falls?**

That would never happen.

**Or that how the new sketch from So Random! Is about how bad your acting is?**

Sonny would not let that happen.

**Or that Zac Efron is tween hottie of the year, and you are third behind James Conroy?**

Doesn't matter. Like I said, I could care less about what tweens do.

**And Sonny's fallen for Zac Efron?**

NO!

I am sick of all these questions. I am going to take a nice drive around to calm myself.

By the way, I decided to let Sonny use my laptop for the next blog, and so she will be answering your questions either tomorrow or Monday. Post your questions for her and I will be back after that. Aren't I being kind today? Another reason to love me.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny Munroe's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Allison Sonny Munroe

Hi everyone, I'm Sonny and I am on the show So Random! which I hope you know by now.

Yes, after many attempts to get Chad Dylan Cooper the dramatic, arrogant and conceited jerk to let me take over his blog for a day, he gave in after I started fake crying. Who falls for fake crying? Chad does!

Okay so I see how there are so many questions for me, which makes me super happy that you care enough to ask. Don't worry, I will answer them as truthful as possible, something that you wouldn't get from Chad.

By the way, before we start, some of you asked some questions directed for Chad and so I won't answer them and let him read them. Don't get mad if I don't answer your question!

Okay let's begin!

**24QueenMo:**

**How often do you get in fights with Chad?**

Pretty much every hour of every day. *sighs* He's complicated.

**Do you still have the pictures of Chad that he signed?**

In truth, yes. But I didn't keep them for anything special! I keep a lot of older things that just bring back memories…

**Who is on the do-not-admit list at Mackenzie Falls?**

My whole cast and I, Zac Efron, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. I hope he knows those are fictional characters.

**Deep down inside, do you like Chad, just a little bit?**

I didn't say that I don't like Chad; I just said he's complicated. One second he's all sweet and the next he's an egotistical cow. (Yes, it's something I say!)

**Do you have a crush on anybody?**

Uh… next question!

**Mrf18:**

**What's your favorite show other than So Random?**

I really like American Idoll and I secretly want to try to enter as a contestant one day. I love to sing.

**What did you think of Tawni when you first met her?**

Um well she was pretty cool. Like everyone I first met, I was completely star struck by her and so I just thought she was amazing. She still is, we are best friends.

**Fictionlover94:**

**Do you like Chad?**

As a friend and an enemy, yes.

**Would you eat heart or liver?**

Aw that poor animal, how sad. I would probably eat liver over heart.

**On Lookout Mountain, would you and Chad kiss?**

Well we weren't on a date, we were in the middle of a plan to break Bitterman and Marshall up. So, it would most likely be a no, sorry.

**I love So Random! What's your favorite sketch?**

Aw thanks! My favorite would have to be the Check it Out Girls sketches Tawni and I do.

**If Chad asked me out would you say yes?**

Possibly, if it was a genuine offer.

**Bandme7:**

**What do you look for in a guy?**

Confidence, humor, good looks, a sweet side, they need to be good to me and be a gentlemen.

**CND:**

**Why do you hate Chad?  
**I don't hate him; I just can't stand him sometimes.

**What's the worst thing he's ever done to you?**

Lied and said something really rude which made me very upset.

**What's the best?**

Probably either dressing up as my number one fan or dancing with me at the secret prom.

**If that pig hadn't interrupted that kiss with Chad, would you have gone through with it?**

I wouldn't have had a choice. I would have kissed him and then washed my mouth out with soap.

**Klutzy-Side-Of-Alice:**

**Do you know that you are being taped right now and you look so much like Demi Lovato that she is taking all the credit?**

Hold up, what are you talking about? Chad mentioned that you have been saying we are being taped, what's going on?

**Have you ever hated someone so much that you felt like you could punch them?**

Once, in kindergarten. This little boy named Jason always was mean to me and tried to steal my animal crackers. Hey, Jason kind of reminds me of Chad without the animal crackers.

**What is your favorite book?**

I like the TriDark series by Bethany Brier. Her characters are great.

**What happened behind the scenes of Gilroy's show?**

Yes, Chad was very out of character and nervous, a side of him I actually had never seen before. However, I thought it was very sweet. Well Chad and I began talking about Gilroy and somewhere along the way we told each other about our feelings…

**Did you like making your last sketch?**

Yes, it was a blast! All of the sketches are amazing to do!

**TeddyLuver:**

**When I asked Chad what his dream girl was like, he described someone that sounded exactly like you. What do you think of that and what would your dream guy be?**

I think that's nice, it sounds like Chad is telling you more than he's telling me. Hmm. Anyway, my dream guy would be someone who isn't afraid to tell me how he feels.

**LivinTheDream17:**

**Hey Sonny... Well a few of us have tried to pull a prank on Chad involving you but it never works because you're always standing right there... So do you think you could pretend to get hurt for us and tell us Chad's reaction? We just want to see him caring! And come on don't tell me you don't want to see him care too! So Please! Oh and don't let Chad see this.**

That sounds funny and kind of mean… but being mean hasn't stopped Chad before so I'm in! Be right back!

…………………………….

That was hilarious; you reviewers are my new favorite people right now! I totally faked a fall right in front of him and he got so worried! I finally screamed "Gotcha!" at him and he fell backwards in surprise. He said never to pull something like that again, but he did seem like he cared about me. Aw Chad does care! Now I feel a little guilty about it though…

**SonnyChadFan:**

**Is it true you think Chad's eyes sparkle?**

Eye… and yes.

**Why are you always so sunny?**

I'm just a positive person with a good outlook on life.

**Do you hate bananas?**

No…

**ConfusifyingCristy:**

**What is your favorite sketch you have done so far?**

The Check it Out Girls.

**Ip2014:**

**Do you watch Disney or Sonny with a Chance?**

I used to watch that channel when I back home but I have never heard of Sonny with a Chance. Why does it have my name in it?

**JonzeyGirl:**

**Would you be mad if I told you I was dating Chad?**

Um, possibly.

**Would you go on Mackenzie Falls if you were told you would be fired?**

I guess I would have no choice.

**Kayla-lilly-dundon:**

**My friend and I think your hair is amazing and you should give Chad a chance he's probably sweet.**

Thanks! As for Chad, we will see how things go. He doesn't have the best track record with me…

That was so many questions and I thank you all for letting me be here! I'm just thanking you so I don't have to thank Chad. Too bad my blog is done now. I might just make one of these for myself. What do you think?

Keep shining,

Sonny


	8. Chapter 8

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Really, Fan Fiction writers, really? I have been scrolling through this category of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe and all I have been reading are couples stories about us being together? Also, I know that you make me seem like the jerk in the stories! I break Sonny's heart? Yeah okay, I would NEVER do that.

Someone please tell me why I am always the arrogant drama king in the stories, and Sonny and I like each other! Come on, over 1000 stories, it's just really odd!

Why not say something like "Chad Dylan Cooper is amazing and he is so awesome that he is the inspiration for me to wake up every morning." Those stories I would comment on! Speaking of which, I have been reading these fictions and will be commenting on them if I think something is completely off or right on the mark. Look out for the name: ChadDylanCooper so you know it's really me.

Question time! I hope Sonny enjoyed her little time with this blog, because this is the only time she gets to meet fans, because she has none!

**LivinTheDream17:**

**Could you ask Sonny where her dad is? He is never mentioned.**

She says he is a businessman who goes on trips around the world frequently so he doesn't get to see her except for the holidays.

**CND:**

**What did you two say to each other backstage at Gotcha, word for word?**

You'll find out later. _(Sorry but I don't want to say something and then have Disney make them say another)_

**Who was your first crush?**

This little girl in my first commercial: Emma, but I got over her quickly. She actually is my make-up artist now.

**Who was your first kiss?**

I'm not saying!

**You guest starred on So Random! Do you think Sonny will ever guest star on your show?**

She has been on my set and in my movie. Eh, I'm not sure.

**TeddyLuver:**

**Why did you decide to dance with Sonny at her prom?**

I told you: she was having a lousy night and I wanted to cheer her up. Caring is not for me.

**#1 SWAC Fan:**

**Do you have any siblings? If so, what are their names and ages?**

I have one 13 year old sister, Caitlyn.

**Channyforever:**

**Have you ever read any of the things these FanFiction people write about you and Sonny?**

I just discovered it all. Yes, it's kind of annoying how realistic it is.

**SonnyChadFan:**

**If you were Sonny, who would you find hotter, Zac Efron or Taylor Lautner?**

Anyone but Zac Efron.

**Do you like oranges?**

Thanks so much AlysonLove for starting these food questions. Yes, I do.

**Do you see yourself as a jerk?**

NO.

**When you took Zora to see giraffes on ice, what did you see and how did you feel?**

Please, don't ask. I never want to relive those 30 minutes of my life again.

**Did you finally let Nico and Grady have a ride in your car yet?**

Psh, no. Not after what they did to the engine.

**My friend wants to go out with you. Her name is Stormy and she is the complete opposite of Sonny. Would you go out with her?**

I don't think I could handle someone that dreary. I'll stick with Sonny. Uh not I want to be with Sonny or anything…

**Klutzy-Side-Of-Alice:**

_(In answer to your question: the episode is titled Battle of the Network Stars. It has Selena Gomez in it)._

**Sonny with a Chance is the show taping you at the very moment! How do you feel about that?**

What? Is this true? Someone please link me to an episode of this so called show.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**Do you ever wish that Sonny hadn't put her hand over your mouth on the fake date?**

As far as I'm concerned, that kiss was real. (At least that's what I told everyone).

**Did you know that Sterling Knight won the teen choice award for hottest male actor with Zac Efron second and James Conroy third?**

I have enough awards to remind me of my greatness. I'll let this new dude enjoy his fame ride and then I will win next year. And the year after that…

**Why do your eyes sparkle?**

Mystery of life.

**What would you say if I told you Sonny is dating Sterling Knight?**

That's not true. I would find out!

**KittywithaChance:**

**What did you think of Sonny the first time you met her (ignoring the fat suit)?**

She was just another girl. I didn't know her then.

**If Sonny asked you out, what would you say?**

Uh, I would say…

**Why do you hate Zac Efron so much? Have you actually met him?**

Yes, at a premier. He was such a ladies' man and everyone loved him. It sickens me.

**What kind of phone do you have?**

The PearPhone

**If you don't like Sonny why do you do nice things for her like dance with her at her secret prom or be her fake date?**

Because I am a good person, is that so hard to believe? Now let me go fix my hair…

**Why did you admit she was cute on her date with James?**

To get James to think we were dating so he would back off. You thought I actually meant what I said about her? Y-yeah right.

**What would you say if I was the one secretly filming you and Sonny's special moments?**

I would have to call the police and throw the tape somewhere it could never be found again.

**SwacAddict:**

**What would you say if Sonny's told you that she liked you more than a friend?**

I would have to tell her some things also…

**Nina:**

**How often do you hang out with Sonny?**

We don't hang out, we just see each other.

**Do you enjoy it?**

Well I win the fights we go on about, so yes.

**What do you enjoy doing the best?**

Fighting with her because I win.

**XxElementalFirexX:**

**So I recently read in an interview with Sonny she said that her celebrity crushes were Zac Efron and Sterling Knight. Any comments?**

Sonny wouldn't dare.

**Sonny said you two told each other your feelings on Gotcha! Care to tell what these feelings were?**

No, not really.

**James Conroy or Zac Efron?**

James, because I could go and beat him up or something, plus Sonny already hates him so I don't have to worry about that.

**Ip2014:**

**So what happened on the talk show?**

You will find out in January.

**Why did you dress up as Sonny's fan?**

I wanted to try on the weird beard.

**Why weren't you around when Sonny first arrived?**

I was doing more important things.

**Sonny+Chad=True Love! Channy!:**

**So Chad have you ever heard Sonny sing?**

No but I heard she can sing quite well, actually. She refuses to sing in front of me.

**Why didn't you just hug Sonny when you were selling cookies?  
**Please don't ask.

**If you have heard Sonny sing, did she sing any Demi Lovato songs?**

I haven't heard her sing, but I know she loves Demi Lovato.

**Fictionlover94:**

**Sonny said she would go out with you if you made a genuine offer. Would you go out with her?**

Possibly…

**Do you believe in love at first sight?**

Nah.

**Do you like pizza or chicken better?**

Pizza.

**If you could be any animal what would you be?**

A lion.

**What were those feelings you admitted to each other? Sonny said that you said something…**

Nothing.

**Priscial-kat:**

**Sonny hadn't answered any of my questions; is she really a diva?**

_(Sorry! I didn't mean to skip you!)_

Of course she is.

**Maddy b:**

**If you had to date Sonny or a crazy fan who has a tattoo on her arm that is totally obsessed with you who would it be?**

Eh, Sonny.

I'm going to go read some more of your stories. Me? Reading? I know, shocking isn't it? Well these stories are about me so I do like them better than boring out books. Keep a look out for my reviews!

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	9. Chapter 9

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Have you ever been so embarrassed, annoyed, sickened, angry and upset at the same time? Yeah, I just found out how that feels. I watched a little show called "Sonny with a Chance" like you told me I should do. It was on as I was flipping through the channels after Mackenzie Falls was on. I stop at it, and some episode comes on where it shows me and Sonny running into each other, where I had the black eye. It was the few days with the secret prom and stuff, which I thought was only moments between us, but apparently someone had to go and make a show out of all these moments! EVERYONE SAW US DANCING! How did no one tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me? I stopped Sonny and her cast in the hall and told them to watch and they were the feeling the same way I was. Does anyone know the number of a good lawyer? Sonny looked the same way I did, Tawni looked happy and sad (if that's possible), Nico and Grady just starred at each other blankly, and Zora looked confused. That night we stayed up all night watching every episode of this series that we didn't even know was on! Let's just say I feel like I am going to die along with my reputation. I hate that show.

You sent in so many questions and I really am not feeling so tip-top at the moment (can you believe Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings? This stupid show makes me sound like I don't.) so I will make this quick. Sorry if I don't get to them all.

**ConfusifyingCristy:**

**Do people still call you Chad Dylan Goldfarb?**

Thanks a lot, Blondie for telling everyone that. No that was just my stage name.

**Where was your first actual date?**

Darn fake date episode. It was at some restaurant in Hollywood.

**Any embarrassing moments on or off set? Care to tell?**

Well I pretty much embarrassed myself on that show. Good enough for you?

**Everyone in the studio has a dressing room that makes it their own, anything that makes your dressing room yours?**

All of my awards and pictures of me.

**(Message from Ms. Bitterman) Read any good books lately?**

*shivers*

**24QueenMo:**

**What was going through your head when you saw the clip of Sonny at your Falls on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith?**

I was just a little creeped out on how he got that. Now I know he probably took it out of the second episode of Sonny with a Chance. Hmph.

**Who is your closest friend on Mackenzie Falls?**

Probably Gregory who plays Trevor on my show.

**What happened to Hayden? Did you get him fired or is he still working at Condor Studios?**

He left, don't ask why.

**LivinTheDream17:**

You again! I'm starting to get tired of you.

**If you were turned into a vampire who would be your first 5 victims?**

All the freaks who created Sonny with a Chance.

**What is in a Chad sandwich?**

None of your business.

**What is the worst thing that's ever happened to you?**

You should know that by now.

**ChannyFanny:  
Why do you deny that you like Sonny?  
**I DON'T LIKE HER!!!

**Ip2014:**

**Why do you think Channy is getting as good as Zanessa?  
**There is no Sonny and I. However, I'm glad our "relationship" is better than Zac Efron's.

**What's your favorite pop?**

Like as in soda? Root beer.

**If you have read any of the stories, which have you read?**

Just different ones. People know if I commented or not.

**Klutzy-Side-Of-Alice:**

**Why do you always refer to it as Sonny's show?**

Because I could care less about the other Randoms.

**Why do you remember Sonny's name. You said it's because remembering involves caring, does this mean you care about Sonny?**

Psh, no. And don't quote Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Why did you pretend to be Sonny's number one fan?**

Yeah, I saw that episode too. Ugh. I wanted to try on the beard.

**Amber:**

**What were your thoughts on the FanFiction stories you read?**

They were actually pretty good. I mean the real thing is much better, but nice tries.

**Do you hate other celebs other than Zac Efron?**

Yes, James Conroy.

**If you dated Sonny would you try to be friends with the So Random cast?**

Why would I date Sonny?

**Why do you pretend to forget the So Random cast names?**

I don't pretend.

**JellyBeanzi:**

**Hey Chad did you kiss Sonny (well, her hand) back on your fake date?**

Yes…

**Did you like it?**

I kissed her hand!

**Who would you kiss, Sonny or Tawni?**

Neither.

**Did you hear that Sonny and Zac Efron went on a date and are now called Zanny? Isn't it way better than Channy?**

Sonny wouldn't dare.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**What was that book you were promoting on Gotcha called?**

I told everyone already.

**Did you know James Conroy is dating Portlyn and Sonny now?**

How many people are you saying Sonny is dating?!

**Who would you rather spend a day with: Tawni or Zora?**

As much as it pains me to say this, Tawni.

**What is the worst experience you've ever had?**

Being on a TV show I knew nothing about.

**Are you stupid?**

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do stupid.

**Mrf18:**

**What do you think now that you saw an episode?**

You can piece that together yourself.

**Do you know Hannah Montana is Miley?**

No she isn't! How do they have different hair colors?

**What do you think of Dakota?**

E-v-i-l.

**Priscila-Kt:**

**Blondes or Brunettes?**

Brunettes.

**Can you play any instruments?**

Guitar.

**LadyLaraSparrow:**

**What episode is your favorite?**

I have no favorite, I can't stand the show.

**Why is we your nickname for Sonny? How did you come up with that nickname, anyway?**

Watch the guest star episode. It explains everything. Urgh.

**Fictionlover94:  
Do you love peanut butter pie?  
**Sure?

**If you watched So Random, what is your favorite sketch?**

The one where I was in it. The Hottie MT sketch.

**You and Sonny love each other, when will you admit it?**

What are you talking about?

**Everafterjunkie:**

**Why do you think your longest relationship was three days?**

It was just for publicity.

**Who was that relationship with?**

Portlyn.

**Ever been dumped?**

Psh, no.

**When you heard Sonny screaming on the phone, you went right over. Did you do that for the other Randoms?**

No.

Okay I am done. Whew.

This next blog will be my final one, I have legal matters to deal with now. Why is my life so complicated? Send in your final questions for me and that will be the last time you can ask for a while.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Chasity here. Don't hate me, please don't. I love you all so much and I am sorrier than ever that I haven't updated in more than a month. Chad had some legal issues to deal with as you could tell, and yes I changed things up and had him find out about Sonny with a Chance. This is his last blog post for now, and I am glad so many of you liked it so much. Perhaps Chad will have more to come. Only your reviews will decide. Here is CDC's final blog, and it does have to do with Season Two's episodes, so don't read if you don't want spoilers! Remember, I own nothing and anything Chad says that is offensive, keep in mind Chad said it, I didn't!**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Yes, I haven't written in a while, so what? I'm a very busy person as you can tell. So I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Disney owns the rights to everything and we can't do squat about Sonny with a Chance. I'm over it though, because of the good news. So if I tell you adoring fans this, you need to keep it a secret… I don't need Tween Weekly reporters knocking at my door waiting for gossip. I am dating Sonny Munroe. Psh, I knew she couldn't resist CDC, and after all that denial, it's the least she could do. The ball of sunshine "begged" me to ask her out last week, and I did, so she of course said yes. However, her cast and my cast don't exactly know about the relationship yet… so it's been sort of tough. I know, I know, all you ladies are crushed that I am officially off the market, but because you love me oh so much, I am giving each of you a signed poster of me! That's the gift that keeps on giving! Show it to everyone you know and watch them be jealous. Take THAT Zac Efron!

Okay so let me get to your questions quickly, I have to pick up Munroe at 8 for our second date. The whole tennis thing wasn't really my idea of a good first date, anyway. Okay so here you go… (there were tons).

**TeddyLuver:**

**If you aren't going to continue this blog, could I?**

Sorry obsessed fan girl, but only Chad Dylan Cooper gets the privilege of typing Chad Dylan Cooper's blog.

**Confusifying Cristy:**

**When's your birthday?**

In about 3 months.

**Will you still read our stories about you?**

Maybe, if I have the time. I bet Munroe would love to read them, though. I will tell her to start reviewing them.

**Why didn't you thank Sonny from saving you from choking on that Blossom Scout cookie?  
**Because I already let her get her silly badge, isn't that enough thanks?

**Love-syfy-AliceandHatter:**

**Favorite fruit?**

Banana.

**Favorite vegetable?  
**Carrot.

**Favorite show?**

Really, reviewer person, really?

**Favorite language?**

English?

**Favorite person?**

Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Do you enjoy bananas?**

I just said that.

**Do you like Tawni?**

Sonny always says Blondie reminds her of me. I don't see it.

**Do you like Portlyn?**

If she stays quiet I do.

**Do you like Zora?**

Creepy little kid.

**Do you like Nico and Grady?**

Who?

**Do you like Sonny?**

Duh. Don't waste my time by asking dumb questions like that.

**24QueenMo:**

**Who is on the Do-Not-Admit wall?**

The Randoms minus Sonny, Zac Efron, James Conroy. Oh! Also the sparkly vampire and the hairy dog thing from those overly-popular books.

**Did you and Tawni ever date?**

Yuck, no.

**Who is your Hollywood crush?**

CDC doesn't crush on others, others crush on CDC.

**What actresses have fallen in love with you?**

Everyone loves me, even Munroe.

**Why did you start acting?**

You should never let hotness and talent like mine go to waste.

**What's your favorite subject in school?**

Surprisingly math. I'm great at it.

**What's worse, you getting fired from the Falls or Sonny getting married to Efron or Conroy?**

Uh… false?

**Mrf18:**

**What did you think of Sonny when you first saw her?**

A new Random in a fat suit…

**How did the Randoms and the Falls fight start?**

I answered this already.

**What do you think of SWAC, and what are you going to do?**

It's ok and we tried suing them, but the lawsuit fell through.

**What do you think of the actors on SWAC?**

Eh.

**Favorite food?**

Steak.

**First true love?**

*Cough* A brunette *Cough*

**Who's someone besides Zac Efron you can't stand?**

James Conroy.

**Mystery5949:**

**You say you don't like Sonny, yet you share so many sweet moments with her.**

No comment.

**Why on Gilroy's show did you say it's hard to talk about feelings you two have never talked about before?**

Because it was awkward…

**RawrrStar:**

**When Selena was on your set, did you expect her to pounce on you and kiss you?**

No, that's why I fell backwards.

**Do you think Sonny was jealous?**

Of course.

**Is Camp Hip Hop better than the Chad Dylan Cooper story like you said it was?**

Maybe…

**Who would win in a fight… you, Efron, Conroy or Hayden?**

You really want me to answer that?

**Ficitonlover94:**

**Could you get Sonny to make one of these blogs?**

We'll see.

**I like Mackenzie Falls, what's your favorite episode?**

The season finale, I got to fence in it.

**Why do you hate James Conroy again, I forgot?**

*Sighs*

**At least tell me you like Sonny a little bit.**

I… did.

**Priscila-kat:**

**Just famous or just an actor?**

Famous.

**Everafterjunkie:**

**How would you describe yourself in 3 words?**

Amazing, Talented, Hot

**How would you describe Sonny in three words?**

Perky, Helpful, Excited

**If you had Nico or Grady guest star on your show, which one would you choose?**

Who are Nico and Grady? I only know cheese dude and hat boy.

**Did you used to talk to the Randoms this much when Mandy was there?**

Never. We kept our distance.

**After watching SWAC can you see where people are getting the Channy ideas from?**

I guess.

**Are you annoyed that the show "Sonny with a Chance" has Sonny's name in the title, not yours?**

Not really, I will let her have her little time in the spotlight. That show's going to get cancelled without my fabulous acting in it anyway.

**Was Sonny embarrassed about everyone seeing the two of you flirting on SWAC?**

She was as red as a fire truck. Yes! Bitterman told me to use a metaphor somewhere when I was speaking for my homework. Or was that a simile? Oh well.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**Why won't you go out with Sonny?**

I am going out with Sonny…

**Are you secretly dating Sonny, and not telling us?**

Do you people listen?

**What was the worst episode of SWAC?**

There were two I didn't like: the two that didn't have me in them.

**Did you know Sterling Knight says he plays you?**

Sterling Knight's a liar.

**Who was your first girlfriend?**

Amanda Louis… no! Ashley Hendrickson… no! Let me get back to you.

**Mclovinit:**

**Will you ever get married? Or just pretend to date girls and break their hearts? Will you have any kids? How many?**

Gees, you have a lot of questions. I hope to someday get married to someone special. I want to keep the relationship I'm in. I have no idea about the kids thing.

**Girl you don't know:**

**Do you like guys? You say you don't like Sonny and your longest relationship was 3 days… does this mean what I think it means?**

People like you annoy me.

**FanFicSam:**

**Would you rather turn into a werewolf and go on a mission or shave onto your head "I can't act for my life", eat only PB and J for the rest of your life, wear pink at all times, and never say another positive thing about yourself again?**

Do you hate me or something?

**Kiwiosity:**

**I don't have a question, I just find your answers epic.**

I know.

**Clararox404:**

**Favorite episode of SWAC?**

Uh, the one where I use Sonny's publicity to make myself look better. Classic trick.

**ZoeZora:**

**Did you know the only reason you have fans is from SWAC?**

That's not true.

**Did you know there's a dartboard with a picture of you on it, and a lot of holes in it?**

I thought Sonny's picture got put up instead.

**Why do you hate SWAC so much?**

I didn't say I completely hated it. It's alright. No comment on me being your least favorite.

**Did you know Zora is going to shave your head… and Portlyn's?**

Thanks for the heads up.

**Why do you have pointy ears? Do you not eat your veggies?**

WHAT? Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect.

**I am an obsessed fan of SWAC. Would you hate me because of that?**

Not really.

**Why do you sound like more of a selfish jerk online?**

Now I hate you.

**Chad, why don't you read my story called Sonny, Zora and Tawni's blog? It has you in it.**

How do you know I didn't read it? I might have just not commented.

**What would you do if I took a vote to see how many people consider you a Drama Pants Jerk face that wears pants labeled "Drama Pants"?**

I would have to put you on my Do-Not-Admit wall.

**Are you afraid of clowns?**

CDC isn't afraid of anything.

**How was it being on the Goody Gang? Were you good?**

It was interesting. Yes, I was good.

**What would you do if you got fired from the Falls out of a cannon?**

People worship me too much to do something like that.

**Have you heard that Disney showed a marathon called a Sonny day at the Falls?**

That passed weeks ago. N-not that I watched it or anything.

**They are also showing stupid little Falls minisodes. We can't take all the drama!**

Now I really hate you. I'm not answering any more of your questions.

**Don_Don_Bon_Bon:**

I'm not saying.

**Claisling:**

**Do you love your mommy?**

Duh.

**What was the weirdest job you had before the Falls?**

CDC doesn't get weird jobs.

**Your hair or Sonny?**

*gulps*

**Gymnast11:**

**What is your proof that you are really Chad Dylan Cooper?**

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need proof.

**Who is your favorite celebrity?**

I answered this already.

**Why do you hate Zac Efron? He seems nicer than you…**

Just for saying that, I'm not going to answer your question!

**What is your favorite color besides blue?**

Brown…

* * *

Well didn't that take forever? You fans are so obsessed with me that you can't help yourselves but ask me questions. So yes, this is my last blog for now. Maybe I will get Munroe to make one, and I can use her answers for blackmail just in case. That reminds me… oh darn! It's 8:20! I have to go pick her up!

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper


	11. Continuing Blog

**Hey guys. So after tons of thought, I have decided to continue Chad's blog. :) Hooray, let's have cake! I am so excited to be one of the first people to start up the whole popular "SWAC Blogging" trend, and I love all of the fanfics I read. Chad and Sonny are dating as of Falling for the Falls, so this is just Chad talking about the So Random cast in this chapter's intro. Enjoy and send in questions, they keep me writing! I own nothing.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny looked like she wanted to kill me last night because I didn't pick her up on time. She said "answering to my loving fans" wasn't a good enough excuse! What is this, court?! Anyway, our casts still don't know about our relationship, and so when I came over to their Prop House this morning, the Randoms suspected me of something. Rule Number 180 of Chad Dylan Cooper is don't suspect him of anything… ever. Sonshine's cast is so random (no pun intended) that I must put them somewhere in this blog. They say I don't do anything nice for them… this is probably the most recognition they will get in a long time.

Blondie: Really into herself. Sonny says she and I have the same personality traits… I don't see it.

Hat Boy: Even with his best friend, they are both idiots together.

Cheese Dude: He is so weird. He ran up to me with Hat Boy yesterday and bet he could name every pickle known to man… I didn't waste my time talking to them.

Creepy Kid: She just scares me. The little 12 year old sits up in the vents and spies on people in her spare time, which if you ask me shows bad parenting.

Sonny: I have no nickname for her. Maybe Munroe or Sonshine, but other than that, there is no use of listing her on her. She's a few steps above these Randoms.

Question time…

**TeddyLuver:**

**What Chad doesn't realize is that Sonny could use his answers for blackmail too.**

Thanks for the tip. I will be sure she doesn't read this.

**Everafterjunkie:**

**This blog was epic!**

Of course it was… it's me.

**Nana518**

**You didn't answer the you liking guys question I asked.**

I answered, just not in the way you expected. You wanted a real answer, so that means I had to give you a half answer. (By the way, I'm dating Sonny… does that signal anything to you?)

**Sonny Munroe:**

**You were late for our date!**

Who is this? Last time I checked, Munroe didn't have an account… :o

**Love-syfy-AliceandHatter:**

**Falls! *throws water***

It's like Munroe all over again! Also, it's a computer, I'm not wet. Psh… fan girls.

**ChannyFan12:**

**Why are so aggravating?**

Why are so obnoxiously straightforward?

**Favorite candy?**

M&Ms

**Why do you hate dogs?**

No comment.

**What do you smell like?**

*cough* Obsession *cough*

**I have posters of Zac Efron on my wall… well, I used to.**

They were scaring you weren't they?

**Do you have a Wii?**

I have 5.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**I am the owner of Sonny with a Chance! Just kidding!**

Good. If you were, I would have to find you. **(LOL)**

**Ohime x3:**

**If you are Sonny dated, how long do you think you to will last?**

We are dating currently. Hopefully for a while.

**Would you ever break up with her?**

As of now, no.

**What do you mean you are going out with Sonny?! Is this a joke?! What the cow!**

I am dating her, no this isn't a joke. Who says what the cow? Oh no, Munroe is rubbing off on you!

**Claisling:**

**Grady/Cheese Boy said you were ugly.**

Cheese Boy is just jealous of perfection.

**Do you like Boston?**

I guess.

**Have you ever tried out for American Idol?**

No, but Sonny forced me into watching it last week. The only good one was the older man who sang the pants song. Simon Madcow should have put him through.

**Did you try out for Camp Rock?**

Why would I do that?

**Apparentley Joe Jonas took Sonny out on a date.. it was in all of the papers. She's cheating on you!**

I don't think so. Sonny can't stand Joe Jonas.

**SWACFan!!!:**

**What do you think about green eyes?**

They are okay. I prefer brown.

**Do you like Christmas?  
**It's an interesting time of year.

**What is your favorite animal?**

Tiger.

**Do you ever wear hats?**

And ruin this hair? No way.

**What is your motto?**

CDC: The Greatest Actor of Our Generation

**Do you like school? Are you homeschooled?**

I don't hate school, but I would much rather be doing other things. No, I'm not homeschooled! That's what a studio classroom is for.

Okay well that's all for now, I have to go film Mackenzie Falls. Mackenzie and Chloe are just about to admit their love for each other. I'm letting Munroe take a crack at this blog again, so I'm going to be nice and have her answer your questions next time (with my supervision, of course). Send in your questions for Sonny and she will respond. I have to go film.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**You heard CDC, send in your questions for Sonny Munroe and she will take over Chad's blog next time to answer! Keep in mind she is the more honest one. ;) Review please!**


	12. Sonny is taking over!

**I love you guys. One day up and I get 17 reviews. I am so glad you aren't mad at me, but this means that you get an extra special bonus blog today! Sonny is taking over, who knows what will happen? (More spoilers for Falling for the Falls in this blog). I own nothing. PS: To AllyKnight: It's ok. :) No worries.**

* * *

Sonny Munroe's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Allison Sonny Munroe

I am super excited to be able to use Chad's blog again! I can't wait to hear from all of my favorite people again. I just love the Internet! So like Chad said, we are officially going out. I know, some of you are probably ready to hit me with a brick or something because I always said I didn't like him, but the way he asked me out was so sweet I couldn't refuse. By the way, do not believe a world Chad said to you about the way we got together. It went like this: I kind of sort of got addicted to Mackenzie Falls (my mom's fault) and so I couldn't take it, I had to go over and ask Chad what happens with his character and his love interest. Unfortunately, Cooper thought that I was talking about our relationship, which led to him asking me out. I was in shock for a few moments, but after weighting my pros and cons, I decided to give him a chance.

Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on to you. I will now answer your questions. :)

-------------

**Mackenzie Girl:**

**What's it like to be on So Random?**

It's awesome. I love all of my cast mates and I am so grateful that I got the chance to do something like this. It was my biggest dream to be an actress, and I succeeded.

**Have you ever watched Sonny with a Chance? If so, did you like it?**

Yes, Chad brought the show to my attention. I have seen a few episodes, and I think it's a cool idea, but I wish they would have given us a little heads-up on the secret filming. I'm flattered that they would make a show about me though. :)

**Lynsey98:**

**How do you feel about Chad's slight obsession with hating Zac Efron?**

Slight obsession, no, he is overly obsessed. I think it's a little odd, but I wouldn't judge him for it.

**Yankees or Red Sox?**

Yankees.

**Celtics or Lakers?**

Lakers.

**Giants or Patriots?**

Patriots.

**Mrf18:**

**Who was your first crush?**

Back in Wisconsin I had a crush on this boy named Leonard in 5th grade. Needless to say, it didn't work out.

**You do realize Chad's been on here telling everyone you think he's awesome and he knew you couldn't resist him?**

Typical Chad. His attitude won't change whether we are dating or not.

**Girltech101:**

**Why are you always so happy?  
**It beats being depressed. :)

**If you and Chad were to get married and have children, what would you name them?**

Don't go too far with this relationship; we just only had our second date. If I were to have kids, I would want two and name them Annabelle and Joshua. Knowing Chad, he would name them Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. and Chasity Danielle Cooper. *Sighs*

**Did you dye your hair black, or was it already black and you used to dye it brown?**

I tried once with the color black, and it wasn't really my style. I will stick with brown, which is my natural color.

**What is your favorite food?**

Pizza.

**Is Chad mad that I asked you more questions than him?**

Probably ;)

**RaNdOmGeEk:**

**Pop, rap, rock or heavy metal?**

Pop.

**Other than TriDark, what series do you like?**

I started reading the Barry Hotter books but never finished them. I got up to book four and have yet to keep reading. Thanks for giving me something to do after this!

**What's your best subject?**

Actually, French. _(Read my new one-shot: Rivals, Annoyances and French Accents to see why.)_

**Mclovingit:  
Do you think you will marry Chad?  
**Allison Sonny Cooper. Hmmm. It's too early to say.

**How much do you love him?**

I don't think I love him yet. We only just started going out.

**TeddyLuver:  
Are you really dating Chad?  
**Yes, person who loves teddies. :)

**Is he being nice and sweet or still an obnoxious jerkface?**

Both.

**Where did he take you for your first date? How was it?**

He took me to his celebrity tennis tournament where I was forced into judging and he lost to Zac Efron. Not a very good first date.

**What's the sweetest thing he's said/done so far?**

Asked me to go out with him.

**Do you like being his girlfriend?**

*Blushes* Yeah I do. (Don't tell him I said that: I don't want his ego to get bigger).

**EllietheDisneyFreak:**

**Have you kissed Chad yet?**

No, I haven't.

**Ohime x3:**

**Would you ever come here to Hawaii one day?  
**I would love to!

**What the chiz is wrong with cows?**

Girl, I have no idea. They are the coolest animals ever.

**Love-syfy-AliceandHatter:**

**Favorite Band?**

Selena Gomez and the Scene. Selena and I still keep in touch ever since I met her. How cool is that?!

**Favorite song?  
**Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato. That song reminds me of two people…

**Favorite person?**

I like all people. :)

**Favorite fruit?**

Peach.

**Favorite game?**

Dance Dance Revolution. I was the Wisconsin Champion 5 years running. Oh yeah!

**iHeartMySkateboard:**

**What is the sweetest thing Chad has ever done for you?**

Like I said, asking me out is the sweetest.

**Do you like Demi Lovato?**

Yes, she is one of my role models.

**What's the best part of dating Chad Dylan Cooper?  
**The fact that he actually treats me like a nice person and not just a rival to fight with.

**ChannyFan12:  
Who is your favorite celebrity?**

I honestly don't have a favorite.

**Who was your first date?**

This guy named Shawn. I went out with him when I was 14, and the date ended with me pouring a milkshake on his head. Long story.

**Why does Chad hate Zac Efron?**

He didn't tell me either, but I think it's because he's jealous. I think it's cute when he's jealous.

**What is your favorite sport?**

Soccer.

**Misle010:**

**Why is Chad such a jerk to the rest of your cast?**

Because my cast is more like a family than his is. Again, jealousy. But I think he has grown to like them a little more than before I arrived.

**Sarahsota:**

**Do Chad's fans mean nothing to do? Why would you freak if he was late on account of him answering his dear fans?**

Chad is such a drama king. I didn't freak out! I asked him where he was and he said his fans were calling and he had to answer to them. So I said fine and he said good and… you know the rest.

**When did you start liking Chad?  
**Honestly? Well I sort of started liking him after he danced with me at the secret prom. You can't tell him this either!

**You begged Chad to go out with you?  
**No! Chad was just exaggerating; you all know he is gifted in that department.

**Chad says you hate Joe Jonas, why is this? What do you think about his brothers?**

I don't hate anyone. I think Joe is a little of a show-off, but then again I have never met him so I shouldn't judge. I feel bad that him and his brothers broke up though.

**Did you know Chad thinks he could use your answers against you? **

Chad thinks a lot of things, most of which are far-fetched.

**A girl crazy for cheese:**

**Do you like grilled cheese or ham and cheese?**

You sound like Grady :). I prefer grilled cheese, but any is good with me.

Wow, I feel so special! Thank you all for the questions, and I really want to come back and do this again sometime. Now I should probably go crack open that book again. Chad will be back next blog. Thanks everyone!

Keep shining,

Sonny

------------------

**I love doing Sonny's blog. Next is Chad again. Keep sending in your questions, I still love you all! :) -Chasity**


	13. My name means

**I own nothing. Yadda yadda.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

We all know my name is the coolest out there, right? Well one day Sonny gets bored and calls me down to the Random's Prop House. I find her sitting on her laptop, giggling and typing something. She says "Hey, come look at this." And there on the screen is a list of familiar names. She tells me that she stumbled upon this website that tells you your name meaning, and she did my name, her name and all of her friends' names to find out the meanings. Chad Dylan Cooper should mean something like "amazing" or "best actor" or something, but no. Here is what the list said along with some of my side-comments…

Chad- Battle (Battle what?)

Dylan- Of the sea; son of waves (I don't get my hair wet, let alone go into the sea)

Cooper- Barrel Maker (Oh my CDC)

Sonny- My sun; sunny (The only one that makes sense)

Grady- Of high rank (You've got to be kidding me)

Zora- Dawn (Okay?)

Nico- Victory of the people (Even the other idiot got a better meaning than I did!)

Tawni- A green field (Hah, Blondie!)

Do you feel my pain? I don't battle anything/anyone but Sonny occasionally, I am never in the sea, and CDC will NOT make barrels at any time in his life. That website is messed up. You are just lucky I'm still going to answer your questions.

**Love-syfy-AliceandHatter:**

**When did you start liking Sonny?**

*coughs* When she tricked me after I tricked her with the publicity thing. It was impressive. *coughs*

**Did you know that if you can't click on a person's name, they don't have an account?**

I knew, I just didn't care enough to say that.

**Are you sure?**

Well that was creepy o_o

**What does Sonny like to do in her free time?**

Stupid things like read or go on inaccurate name websites.

**What is her favorite color?**

Blue I think.

**If you guys had kids, what would you name them?**

Slow down, we just started going out. I would name my kids Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. and Chasity Danielle Cooper.

**What's your favorite color?**

Brown.

**Did you like the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith?**

If I'm not in it, I won't watch it.

**Sarahsota:**

**So you lied, Sonny did NOT beg to go out with you. So HA now we know the truth. How do you feel about THAT?**

I feel like you are over-using the caps lock button.

**When did you start liking Sonny?**

Already answered.

**Do you know Sonny thinks the Jonas Brothers broke up? They didn't.**

Sonny doesn't watch a lot of TV, so she doesn't know these things. She goes by what others tell her. Oh well. _**(PS: I knew, but Sonny didn't)**_

**Sonny says you are far-fetched and can't use her answers against her.**

Chad says Sonny's wrong.

**You lied, Sonny never freaked out when you were late. She seems more trustworthy, no offense.**

Offense taken.

**SWACFAN!!!:**

**I heard you and Sonny are dating, how is it so far?**

Fine, no one knows about it still. Her cast is getting suspicious though.

**What's your favorite thing about Sonny?**

Her smile.

**Do you love her?**

Not yet.

**Can I come and meet you and Sonny?**

I don't even know you.

**What's your favorite video game?**

CDC doesn't play video games, he stars in them.

**I look a lot like Sonny, except I have green/blue eyes. What do you think of that?**

To start, what are you suggesting? Second, I prefer brown eyes. Third, I have no idea who you are.

**Chad fan!!!:**

**I dare you to go kiss Sonny right now (on the cheek) and tell me how it went.**

She isn't with me. I'm at my house and she's at her apartment.

**What do you think of gymnastics?**

It's ok.

**I was thinking of putting a picture of you on my wall but instead I put a picture of Sonny.**

That's a little weird.

**TeddyLuver: **_(PS: Love your stories!)_

**Where do you plan to take Sonny on your next date?**

She wanted to go on a picnic, so that's probably what we will do.

**What's your favorite thing about Sonny?**

Already answered.

**Don't you think you should tone down the CDC a bit around Sonny? She really likes it when you are sweet.**

I will do what I want but thanks for the tip.

**IF you were to marry Sonny, how would you propose?**

Down on one knee?

**Do you hate all animals or just puppies?  
**No comment.

**CrazedHumor:  
You guys haven't told the rest of the Randoms about your relationship, have you?**

No, not yet. We were going to, but Sonny backed out at the last second.

**In my story, has that ever happened to you? If not, would you ever do something like that for her?**

I might do something like that for her. Maybe.

**What's your favorite childhood memory?**

When I first got recognized by a talent agent.

**If you weren't acting, what would be your profession? I heard you were quite the singer…**

Where did you hear that? And I would never not be an actor.

**Dawulf:**

**Why is Sonny head-over-heels in love with you in your movie, when you only just began dating?**

Because I wrote the script, and I knew she was in love with me.

**If Sonny were to move back to Wisconsin, would you go with her?**

Depends.

**If given the chance, would you star in the next Star Trek movie? Or would you make us suffer through watching Zac Efron instead?**

If Zac Efron was the one ready for the role, I would definitely go audition. If not, I wouldn't. Those space movies are strange.

**What song was on you iPod while you danced with Sonny at the secret prom?**

I don't remember. It was on Shuffle.

**Do you ever get tired of the drama on Mackenzie Falls?**

Sometimes.

**Have you ever ridden a horse?**

Sonny once forced me into riding one. It smelled.

**What was the worst nightmare you ever had that wasn't about you?**

I was alone on the streets and bald while Zac Efron married Sonny and took my place on the Falls. Then I woke up and knew that could never happen, it will always be the other way around.

**What did you dream about last night?**

I don't remember.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**If you were given a million bucks to break up with Sonny, would you do it?**

I have enough money already, I will choose Sonny.

**I heard on the news that some girl at Condor Studios has gone goth, joined an angry rock band and run away with Sterling Knight!**

I'm going to kill Portlyn.

**We're starting a protest to end Mackenzie Falls. We are also making a petition, would you like to sign?**

Nice try. The people love Mackenzie Falls.

**ChadDylanCooper is a bad actor:**

**Do you like celery?**

First, you need to change that username and then go see a doctor. Second, yes I eat celery.

**I have a Zac Efron pen that sings.**

Are you deaf yet?

**What's your favorite question?**

"Chad Dylan Cooper, can you get any cooler?"

**How old are you?**

20.

**Everafterjunkie: **_(PS: Love your stories too!)_

**What did you do for New Year's Eve?**

Partied with the casts of Condor Studios. They had one big studio party.

**If you had to get a tattoo, which tattoo would you get and why?**

Why would I ruin perfection by getting a tattoo?

**Have you ever hit anyone?**

Yes, I hit James Conroy after he cheated on Sonny and Blondie. I also came close to hitting Sonny when we were selling cookies and actually were about to fight, but we both just walked away.

**Do you like Selena Gomez's hair short or long?**

Long.

**Do you think you and Sonny will beat your three day record?**

We already did.

**Do you watch So Random now that you are going out with Sonny?**

Pfft, psh, no…

**Do you live alone or with your parents?  
**Sometimes I live alone but other times my parents will come and stay with me. They have their own house 30 minutes away from mine.

**Are you going to take Sonny to meet your Mommy?**

When my Mommy gets back from Europe I will.

**Claisling:**

**Have you ever been to Massachusetts?**

I think once when I went to visit my aunt. I was like 2 years old.

**Grady said your hair is the ugliest thing he ever saw. What do you say to that?**

He's just jealous of perfection.

**What's your favorite place?**

The Mackenzie Falls meditation room.

**What do you think of Demi Lovato?**

I met her at a premier once, she was pretty nice.

**Can you tell us the weirdest fan encounter you have ever had?**

This girl and her mom came up to me one day at this hotel I was staying in and the girl is like "Can we have your autograph?" So of course I say sure to the girl and then all of a sudden the girl's mom gives me a huge hug and tells me she loves me. I had to call security. Even moms love CDC. Kind of odd.

**Kanabi:**

**What do you think of Tiffany Thorton who plays Blondie in Sonny with a Chance?**

She and Blondie look a lot alike, but I have also met Tiffany, and she is way smarter than the real Blondie.

**Chastity DeWitt plays nice girl Chloe on your show, is she really that nice in real life?**

Yes, Chastity is like Sonny, except she is more dramatic.

**What happened to Portlyn on your show, I never see her anymore.**

Portlyn's character disappeared in the ballooning accident 2 seasons ago, but she has still stayed on set and planned ideas for her character's comeback in a few episodes.

**Sterling Knight said in an interview that he hopes Chad and Sonny will kiss on SWAC season 2, what do you think of that?**

That show got picked up for a second season?!

* * *

You people ask a lot of questions. Now I must go find the creator of that website and write in a compliant. My name must be defined wrong on that site. I need to keep Sonny off Google. Okay well talk to you all later. Also, Channy4Ever343 on has a story called Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving that has an easy contest in chapter three with a big prize. She seems like she wants entries… anyway.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**Chad was right, I would like entries. The contest ends the 29****th**** of January and it just requires you to make up a creative motto and name for me. Go to the story for details. Review please and keep sending in questions for Chad!!!!**


	14. Vacation went okay

**So sorry I didn't update! I just had no time since you guys sent in sooooo many questions (that's amazing!). Chad was actually gone for these two weeks, but I will let him tell you about his trip. I don't own CDC or his blog. I don't even own this computer, it's my dad's. Whoopie.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written By the One, the Only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Did you miss me? I knew it, everyone misses me. So why did I not update sooner? Because little miss Sonshine (I can tease her still!) thought it would be "so great" to get our casts together by going on vacation. Worst vacation ever, we went camping and had to do some stupid games while we were there. **(Read my story Sonny with a Chance of Camping to see what the casts did when they went on vacation)! **

Anyway, I won't say much more because I only have a little bit until I have to go film for this week's episode. I can't have our director yelling at me; his fake British accent ticks me off. I am not surprised that there were so many questions left for me to answer, and now it is time for me to share my amazing wisdom with you. Pay close attention and take notes, because this may be the only time you get to read my about my awesomeness…

**Mrf18:**

**What do you think about the Channy stories you read?**

They are good, but nothing can come close to the real thing.

**So far do you like any? If you do, what is it?  
**Actually I have decided every update I am going to choose a story that wasn't actually bad and post the author and title here for my recommendations. If you are picked, you are lucky because this means I actually read it and didn't get bored and leave in the middle of it. This time it is:

_The Path to Enlightenment/EverAfterJunkie_

**Oh and you have won for my Best Q and A Blog of 2009!**

Honestly, I'm not surprised one bit.

**Sarahsota:**

**Do you dislike my overusing of CAPS? WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW?**

I think someone should take your keyboard away.

**Cooper means Barrel Maker, that's hilarious!**

Why are you still here?

**What do you think of rap music?**

It's loud and obnoxious, like someone else I know…

**Have you ever listened to the Beatles music before? Do you like it?**

I once listened to this Ape and Walrus song but it confused me.

**Sonnyfan!!!:**

**Aren't you and Sonny 4 years apart? You are 20 and she's 16?**

3 years apart. She's 17 and I'm 20. Point?

**Since you hate dogs, do you like cats?**

What's the difference?

**I dare you to kiss Sonny on the cheek at least!**

CDC does nothing on command.

**Do you have any friends besides Sonny?**

Of course I do!

**How often are you on your blog?**

Whenever I feel like posting.

**TeddyLuver:**

**Do you like teddy bears? I heard Sonny loves a softie.**

No comment.

**I know you are a softie Chad! Don't deny it!**

Well that was creepy.

**When is your second date? If you already had it, how did it go?**

We had our picnic. It was way too mushy for me, but Sonny liked it so I guess it was ok. Camping was enough for now.

**Do you like pickles?  
**Nah, they are too tart.

**Kanabi:**

**I met Zora during So Random's tapings and told her about your relationship with Sonny!**

Sure you did.

**The girl who plays Blondie in Sonny with a Chance says that there will be upcoming episode with you, CDC, singing along with the So Random cast!**

Why would I sing with them?

**Fictionlover94:**

**How did your cast react when they found out about the dating?  
**They don't know yet.

**When is Sonny's birthday?**

In like 6 months or something. It's around mine.

**MackenzieGirl:**

**Do you have an iPhone?**

I have a CPhone; a Chad Phone.

**Have you ever had braces?**

I have always had perfect teeth and intend to keep them that way.

**If someone were to offer you 50,000 dollars to go out in a mini skirt and high heels would you do it?**

No. Ask the two idiots from So Random, they will probably do it in a flash.

**I had a candy cane for breakfast.**

Your dentist must be thrilled.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**Have you ever been to Canada?**

For a movie shooting, yes. Near the mountains I visited.

**Is there a point to Mackenzie Falls?**

At this period, not really. After 6 seasons there really is no point, but as long as people watch, I'm fine with showing them talents.

**Is Sonny's mom nice?  
**She kind of creeps me out. She is addicted to my show and she's like 40 something years old.

**Do you really have hair the color of vomit?**

*crinkles nose* No.

**Channy4Ever343 is really the owner of SWAC!**

Well then Chasity is lying to me. That little untalented author! **(*Gasps and slaps Chad*)**

**How do you know we didn't tell anyone you are dating Sonny?**

Because Santiago Heraldo hasn't come knocking on my door yet.

**Were you ever a fan of the Teletubies?  
**I'm only a fan of things I'm in.

**Klutzy-But-Cute:**

**What's your favorite word that doesn't involve you?  
**"Amazing", because that's what I am.

**Have you ever considered that fact that NO ONE cares about you?**

I don't have time to consider things that could never be true.

**I sTalk You:**

Should I be scared?

**I just bought you as a pet on myspace. Do you have a myspace? You could add me as a pet?**

No, and even if I did have a myspace, I would NEVER add you as a "pet".

**LivinTheDream17:**

**Oh my gosh, you nearly hit Sonny?! You monster!**

Yup, that's me. I'm just an incredibly hot and talented monster. Nice word choice… not.

**Okay so you are eating a sandwich. It's Tuesday and a dark overcast. Suddenly someone asks you if you like pie. What do you say?**

I would say nothing and wonder why I am eating a sandwich and not lobster. Then I would throw my sandwich at them and go get a lobster.

**Do you carry a compact mirror with you?**

Of course.

**How do you get your hair so amazing?**

If you have to ask, you'll never know.

**Could you call Sonny and ask her what her crazy hat dream was about?**

Nah, I don't really want to know.

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014:**

**Do you wish they would cancel Sonny with a Chance?**

Not really. I have kind of gotten over the whole show thing, so I try not to think about it anymore. If it gets cancelled, it gets cancelled.

**EverAfterJunkie:**

**What are your parent's names?**

Carson and Crystal Cooper

**Is your sister an actress too?**

My younger sister Dani **(took the name out of a story I adore on here, no offense to author) **doesn't act, but she is very dramatic. She could act if she wanted to.

**What's your favorite cartoon?**

Cartoons bore me.

**Wow you are a jerk! I thought you wanted to play-fight with Sonny, not hit her! Good thing you are pretty.**

Good job adding that last sentence in.

**What other small but crucial roles have you played?**

Louis in _Hot Guy in Malibu_, Westley in _Under the Sea with a Werewolf_, Alex in _Love Me but Don't Hurt My Face!_, and so many others. I know, I know, the titles of the movies are kind of weird, but as long as they have me in them, they did so much better!

**Haha you are a Battle of Sea Barrel Maker! Sorry, it's funny!**

Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious. (Sarcasm: always works the best)

**Have you got a cute pet name from your Mummy like Chaddy-Bear?**

Uh.

**What happened to Hayden? He went missing after barfing in Sonny's bathroom!**

Hayden got fired. I won't go into details.

**Sophie Cullen 6:**

**What would you do if Sonny was shot right in front of you?**

Take her to a hospital?

**Are you totally afraid of Sonny getting hurt?**

Maybe.

**Do you like ice hockey?**

It's cold and you get hit with a hard black thing when you skate. I don't like it.

**Have you read EverAfterJunkie's "The Path To Enlightenment"?**

Yes… that's why it's my recommended story this update.

**Does Sonny like Twilight?**

Yes.

**Do you think you will ever live down the puppy shover thing?**

IT WAS SLOBBERING!

**Raedte:**

**I kissed you in your sleep. Your lips tasted like Coco Moco Coco lip stick. Have you been kissing Tawni?**

Restraining order please!

**Paula13:**

**When do you think you will kiss Sonny?**

I don't know.

**Do you know Hannah and Miley are the same person?**

Psh, duh! It says so right there on Google!

**Why do you think so much of yourself?**

Because I am amazing.

**Why didn't you admit you totally liked Sonny instead of telling her she was in love with you?**

Because she was, and still is. *smirks*

**What features do you like the most about Sonny except her smile?**

Her eyes…

**Have you ever gotten lost in Sonny's eyes?**

Possibly, but she gets lost in mine first.

**Do you think Sonny is hot?**

No comment.

**Do you have any bad habits?**

CDC doesn't have bad habits.

**Have you ever had a dream about Sonny?**

I don't think so. I only dream about myself getting hotter, winning an award or driving a car…

**If you and Sonny are dating in 5 years, would you ask her to marry you first or would you wait for her to ask you?**

Huh? I'm confused; English please?

**Sonny or your good looks?**

Both.

**Sonny or acting?**

Sonny.

**Sonny or fame?**

Sonny.

**Would you like it if Sonny could sing?**

I know she can sing, I have heard her sing before. (Not that I was eavesdropping or anything! Psh, pfft, no!)

**If Sonny needed a heart transplant and your heart was the only one right would you give it to her?**

What kind of question is that?

**SciFiGeek14:**

**When going to a party or premier, what is the one thing you must bring with you?**

A compact mirror.

* * *

You people sure do ask a lot of questions. Anyway, Portlyn is knocking on my dressing room door telling me they have been waiting and it's time to go film. Hasn't she understood by now that CDC is always fashionably late? Ugh, I have to go.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**I'm so excited I have won Best Q and A Blog! Chad may not be surprised, but I am! Thanks to everyone who voted and keep sending in questions! ;)**


	15. Prepare to get Starstruck

**Hey so I promised you an update before Valentine's Day, and that's what you are going to get ;)**

**You all sent me so many questions, and I am so lucky I have such loyal reviewers, and Chad even seems to be a tad happy about it.**

**Here you go… (I don't own anything Chad talks about)**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Happy almost Valentine's Day… yada, yada, yada. Okay, now that we have the nice part out of the way, I have some news.

Over the past couple of months, I have been working on a secret movie project called "Starstruck" which premiers this Sunday. Of course now that I have said that you MUST watch it. Although Sonny isn't my leading lady in it, my love interest in the movie is played by a girl named Danielle Campbell and so I hope you enjoy it. **(Feb. 16, 2010 from 8:00 to 9:30 my time)**

I am too polite. Stupid Sonny and her stupid cute rubbing off on me! Anyway, you sent in tons of questions and here are the answers…

Oh and my reading choice for this update is…

_Camp Sonny_

_By: Joker236_

* * *

**eromdaer451QI:**

**How much do you like sarcasm?**

It's my second language.

**Do you like the color black?**

I like browns and blues better.

**Do you like the nickname Hawk?**

It's ok.

**Raedte:**

**Did you see me in your car yesterday?**

You scare me.

**Claisling:**

**Did you ever date Tawni?**

Eugh, no.

**What do you think of the Jonas Brothers?**

I could care less about them.

**Did you audition for the part of Shane Gray in Camp Rock?  
**No, why would I do that? Camp Rock is just a lousy way to get the Jonas Brothers in a movie.

**Where is your favorite state to visit?**

California?

**What is your email?**

Only Sonny, my cast and my family know my email. Why would I tell you it?

**Zac Efron:**

**Would you be mad if I said I checked Sonny out and made out with her?**

Yes. But Sonny is too loyal to make out with anyone without telling me. Plus we haven't even actually kissed yet and you aren't Zac Efron. Ha!

**ComputerGirl12:**

**Is Sonny still stupid cute to you or just cute now that you two are dating?**  
Stupid cute.

**If Sonny left to go back to Wisconsin, would you leave your Hollywood life behind and go with her?  
**Honestly it would all depend on why she was going. As of now, I don't have to worry about it.

**How did your last name change from Goldfarb to Cooper?**

Goldfarb was my stage name when I was little. It sounded like a farm name (no offense Sonny) and so I changed it.

**What would you get Sonny for her birthday?**

A Mackenzie Falls box set, some roses and a picture of me holding the roses and the Mack Falls box set signed "To My Lady". Hmmm, that's not bad. I should use that gift on her sometime.

**For your next birthday, what do you think Sonny will get you?**

I don't know, ask her!

**Would you sing songs, make them into a CD and sell them if you thought it would make you more popular?  
**I don't sing on cue, and certainly not on a CD. I will stick with being known for my amazing acting instead.

**Would you watch So Random if Sonny told you to?**

No. Never. Not in this lifetime.

**Do loganberry smoothies taste good?  
**Of course they do.

**TeddyLuver:**_ (Hello my friend. Chad is still chained up. Lol)"Inside Joke"_

**Do you like teddy bears?**

I am not talking to you. Between you and Chasity, I hate you both.

**Do you like Sonny, or like-like, love?**

I like her.

**Is there such a thing as a Chad Dylan Cooper action figure? What about a CDC Barbie doll?**

I have a Mackenzie Falls action figure, but not a Barbie doll. Barbie is just… not cool.

**How did you feel when you asked Sonny out and she wasn't talking about you, she was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe?**

Confident I guess, I didn't really know what was going on. I was tired that day. Yeah, tired.

**Is your sister Dani annoying? What's she like?**

Dani is very nosy and tries to get into everyone else's business. She's really dramatic but smart and has common sense. But obviously, every Cooper has common sense.

**Everafterjunkie:**

**Who is your favorite Jonas Brother?**

Elmo?

**Do you like Sonny's hair better curly or straight?**

Straight.

**Have you noticed Tawni is the female version of you?**

Sonny always tells me that. I don't see it. She's conceited, ditsy, and self-centered. Not like me at all.

**What are you getting Sonny for Valentine's Day?**

I will not reveal my surprise.

**When was the last time you were in the hospital?**

Birth? CDC doesn't get hurt.

**Have you always been a jerk?**

I am not a jerk!

**Why don't you kiss Sonny?**

I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT! I will kiss her when I want to!

**When are you two announcing publically that you are dating? **

Soon.

**I think Lunch Lady Brenda has a crush on you?**

Who doesn't have a crush on me?

**I think James Conroy is hot, not as hot as you, but still hot.**

What's wrong with you? Forget to take your crazy pills?

**Kanabi:**

**Have you ever mistaken Demi for Sonny?**

No, Sonny is much brighter than Demi. Plus they have different personalities.

**Did Selena the relationship wizard gloat on how she was right the whole time?**

Not yet, but she probably will.

**What was the Goody Gang about?**

It was about two kids (played by Blondie and I) who both had the same last name. My character moved across the street from hers and she started falling in love with me and we began a little relationship without our parents knowing. (Kind of an odd storyline for kids if you ask me.)

**Kitty with a chance:**

**Why do you hate Zac Efron so much?**

He thinks he's so amazing because he can dance, sing and act, when in reality he can't do any of those things.

**If you had to choose between your hair and Sonny what would you choose?  
**Both, because CDC always gets everything he wants.

**How long have you been dating?**

Like 3 weeks or so.

**Nana518:**

**If you are such a great actor how come you haven't won any major awards?**

How do you know I haven't?

**-FriendoftheFallen-x:**

**What is your reaction to all of the stories with you and Sonny kissing and the M-Rated ones?**

I don't read those. They disgust me and make the two of us look like psychos.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**What do you think of mints?**

I prefer gum over mints.

**If Sonny told you she was really an undercover spy, what would you say?**

Nothing. I would smirk at her and walk away.

**I just got a call from Mr. Condor. He is cancelling your show.**

How do you have his number in the first place?

**I'm in love with Nico. Could you please help me get his attention?**

Ask Sonny to do that for you. I don't associate with the other Randoms.

**Do you wear contact lenses?**

No.

**Have you heard of Toronto, Canada?**

I think so. Aren't the Olympics being held somewhere in Canada? Vancouver?

**Has Sonny met your mom?**

No, she hasn't finished her trip yet.

**PearlRosePetal:**

**Chad, why do you like tennis?**

It's better than baseball or basketball.

**I LOVE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!:**

**What makes you such an awesome guy?**

What doesn't make me an awesome guy? Answer that.

**Please breakup with Sonny!**

No.

**How about for 10 bucks?**

Nope.

**Why?**

I wouldn't break up with her if you gave me 10 thousand bucks.

**Sonny will marry James Conroy, I know it!**

Uh huh.

**I love you.**

Who doesn't?

**SciFiGeek14:**

**Do you like sushi?**

Mmhmm.

**Ever scuba dove?**

Yes, when I went on a cruise last year.

**Longest plane ride?**

5 hours.

**Favorite movie you weren't in?**

Camp Hip-Hop with Selena Gomez.

**Do you like British Television?**

No, my director, Timothy, pretends to be British and it annoys me because he isn't from Britain. I don't think I could take any more British accents.

**Will you read my fan fiction?**

Maybe.

**SterlingKnightFan12:**

**What's your favorite flavor of Starburst?**

Strawberry.

**Do you like pie?**

Yes.

**What's your favorite book?**

I don't read. I have people who read for me.

**Do you have a celeb crush?**

No, I have a girlfriend.

**Sophie Cullen 6:**

**Do you wear sheer lip-gloss?**

Eugh, no.

**Do you wear chap stick?**

Occasionally.

**What brand?**

ChapStick?

**Have you ever gone camping with your family?**

No, but I have with my cast and Sonny's.

**In the last update you said you had a CPhone, but in an earlier chapter you said you had an iPhone.**

True, but I upgraded.

**Have you ever liked Brittany Spears as a person?**

I don't know her.

**Did you know I squealed like a fangirl when I saw this was updated?**

Of course you did.

**Do you like Sunny D?**

I used to, but now I mainly drink water and loganberry smoothies.

**What kind of laptop do you have?**

I just got the iPad, and it is really annoying to try and type on. Overall it's really cool, but it's hard to figure out.

**Who did you want to win the Superbowl?**

Condor Studios had a Superbowl party and I basically just walked around with my cast and Sonny until commercials came on. I didn't really care who won.

**Sonny+Chad:**

**Why don't you watch So Random?**

I just don't. They are the competition, and I refuse to break my own rules like the Randoms did.

**I'm Sonny's number one fan. What do you think of that?**

I think it's fine, because I know you still love me either way.

**Did you know Mandy as much as you know Sonny?**

I actually didn't talk to Mandy a lot, she just kept to her cast and I kept to mine. Plus she didn't fight with me like Sonny does, which I enjoy.

**What piece of clothing does Sonny wear the most?**

Her boots.

**How old is Tawni?**

23, but she doesn't look like it.

**Do you brush your teeth everyday?**

No, my personal dentist does that for me.

* * *

There! You all happy? I answered your questions!

Now I have to go tell Sonny that being "kind" just doesn't work for CDC. It's horrible.

By the way, Sonny is taking over next update while I go to my Starstruck premier parties. Send in questions for her.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR SONNY PLEASE. :)**


	16. Keep on shining

**Hey my online peeps. Do you know how many questions you sent Sonny? Over 200! GEES! Lol but as long as you like the blog, I will not stop until every question has been answered. Besides, Sonny likes all of the attention. **

**By the way: some of you were asking why Chad said he stars in Starstruck when Sterling does, but just use your imagination please. Let's say that Chad Dylan Cooper got the role. Plus let's also say that the party got postponed to this week. Work with me here! ;) Thanks. I don't own anything. **

**PS: Season 2 is here!!!**

* * *

Sonny Munroe's Advice Column

Written By the One, the Only, Allison Sonny Munroe

Hey everyone its Sonny here! Speaking of Sonny: "there's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light." What a catchy song. So how many of you watched Starstruck a few weeks ago? I have to say, Chad did a really good job in it. That Danielle Campbell girl did also; she was great for a 14 year old. Anyway, while I listen to "Party Up" with Tawni (I did tell her that Chad and I were going out. After the initial shock, she surprisingly accepted the fact rather quickly and then told me she knew it all along. Hmm.) I'm going to answer your questions now... :)

**ShinexLikexGold:**

**Have you ever talked to Selena Gomez since she stormed off of Chad's set?**

Actually, yes I did. I called her a few weeks later and apologized. Since then we have become pretty good friends.

**What is worse: an awkwardly rejected high-five or an awkwardly rejected hug?**

The hug.

**Can you do a cartwheel?**

Yep! I was in gymnastics back home for 2 years.

**Who is your favorite celebrity?  
**I guess for right now Chad since we are dating and he would kill me if I didn't praise him.

**eRiKa WaShErE!:**

**What's your favorite Sesame Street character?**

Big Bird! How can you not love a 10 foot tall yellow talking bird that sings?

**Sophie Cullen 6:**

**Why isn't Chad taking you to the premier of Starstruck?**

Good question. It's because I couldn't go; I had to do So Random almost all of tonight and this is the only free time I got. By now the premier is almost over.

**Do you think Zac Efron is hot?**

I guess so, but don't tell Chad.

**What about James Conroy?  
**Ick, no.

**Taylor Lautner?**

Not really.

**Have you read Twilight?**

Yes, every book. :)

**Who did you want to win the Superbowl?**

I just wanted to see the commercials. Unless the Green Bay Packers are playing, I don't watch a lot of football. Good job Saints though.

**Have you seen the movie "The Lightning Theif" yet?**

Nope, I'm going to see it Friday night. I'm so excited!

**KassiKidd2000:**

**Are you friends with Tawni Hart?**

Of course I am! Tawni and I are really close.

**How did you feel when you found you were being taped?  
**A little violated, but other than that I got over it.

**EllieTheDisneyFreak:**

**Do you like Chad or like like him?**

I mean it all depends on the time and place, but it's both.

**Chad had a surprise for you for Valentine's Day did you know?**

Hehe, yes I knew. I loved the generosity.

**What would you do if Chad proposed to you?**

Wake up.

**Eromadaer451QI:**

**Is there such a thing as too happy?  
**Not in my opinion. Happiness is something the world always needs.

**You're offered a role in a movie and it's a comedy, do you take it?**

Of course!

**Have you ever had someone read to you Dareen Shan?**

I don't think so.

**I hate Twilight, do you?**

The books are great and the movies are pretty good. So no, I don't hate it.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**Am I your favorite fanfiction user?**

I prefer not to pick favorites. :)

**Have you ever seen Chad look so amazing that you fainted?  
**Uh, no. But I have stood next to fans of his who have fainted. It is kind of disturbing…

**Do you watch the Olympics?**

Yes.

**What's your favorite sport?**

I like all sports.

**Do you like the show "Friends"?**

I actually have only seen one episode before, so I couldn't really say.

**Have you read Anne of Green Gables?**

No.

**Chad is dating Miley Cyrus. He's just not that into you.**

Isn't that a movie?

**Are you mad about that?**

That there's a movie made out of that phrase? Nope.

**Do you dye your hair?**

On occasions.

**Are you going to be in a new movie soon?**

Yes! Actually one with the Jonas Brothers.

**Have you ever met the Jonas Brothers?  
**Yup.

**Vickybarb:**

**Why aren't you at your boyfriend's movie premier?**

Like I said: I had to do my show.

**Are you jealous about the love scenes in the movie?  
**Not really, Chad introduced me to Danielle a few months ago and she's a really sweet girl.

**SciFiGeek14:**

**What's your reoccurring worst nightmare?**

The one where I end up on TV wearing nothing but a hat. *shudders*

**Bing or Google?**

Google.

**Ever watch Star Trek?**

I saw the new movie with Nico and Grady when it first came out.

**Like the old black and white movies?  
**I suppose.

**How about Twilight Zone?**

Those creep me out. The ride in Florida is much better ;)

**Sonny-Chad96:**

**Will you be my friend?**

Of course I will be your friend!

**SWACFan205:**

**What was running through your head when Chad asked you out?**

"Is he pranking me?"

**Now that you and Chad are dating, does he let you have steaks at lunch?**

Unfortunately, no. Some things never change.

**What about his Loganberries?**

Occasionally when I see him I will steal some for my cast and me. They are so addicting!

**Everafterjunkie:**

**Have you ever said the word "Flannel"?**

No, let me try it. "Flannel" "Flannel" "Flannel" Tawni's looking at me like I'm nuts.

**What's your middle name?**

Sonny. (Allison Sonny Munroe)

**Who's nicer: Chastity or Portlyn?**

Chastity is.

**Is Chad being the perfect gentlemen?**

99 percent of the time ;)

**What kind of boyfriend is Chad?**

A pretty good one. Most of my other boyfriends either cheated on me (Conroy) or I get accused of being together with someone (Hayden).

**Do you two still argue as much now since you are going out?**

Not as much, but we do try to around our casts. I want to tell them next week we are dating, but Chad doesn't. Oh well, Cooper.

**I hope Chad hasn't taken a fake-date to his premier.**

Nah, he's going as friends with Danielle.

**Chad so LOVES you.**

Chad loving me? Uh.

**You so LOVE him too. Sorry but it's true.**

Me loving Chad? Um.

**Have you ever met Mandy?**

No, I haven't actually.

**Who's better: Santiago or Gilroy?**

Santiago, I will never forgive Gilroy.

**Ever been caught by the kiss-cam again?**

Nope.

**Chad so watches your show!**

I wouldn't be surprised. He seems to know a little too much about it. I'll ask Zora to investigate for me later.

**Selene Marie:  
Did you watch Starstruck?**

Mmhmm.

**Do you have any brothers or sisters, and if so what are their names?  
**I don't have any siblings. :(

**Littletrickster:**

**When did you and Chad start dating?**

A few months ago.

**Do you love him?**

Not yet.

**Do you like apples?  
**Yes, fruit is delicious.

**Your cast or Chad?  
**Both.

**Did you know that Portlyn hates you because you stole Chad away?**

I wasn't aware that Portlyn and Chad went out.

**Do you have any siblings, what are their names?**

I don't have any.

**Garrow-fantastic:**

**Sonny, have you ever owned a cow?**

I owned 3 back in Wisconsin.

**Can you tell Chad that I like the smell of his hair?**

Uhh…

**What did you name your cow?**

My first cow's name was Henrietta. Then when she passed away we got two more, a brother and sister named Belle and Bucky.

**TeddyLuver:  
Do you like teddy bears? Because Chad doesn't. I mean what kind of selfish jerkface doesn't like teddies?**

*gasp* Chad doesn't like teddy bears? I love them! I will talk to him about it; he's no match for my puppy pout.

**Did you know that Chad has a picture of you on the background of his phone? What do you think about that?**

He does? I wonder where he got it from. But I think it's sweet!

**Have you ever met Chad's little sister? What do you think of her?**

Dani? She's pretty cool; like the little sister I never had!

**Are you jealous of Danielle Campbell because she's playing Chad's love interest in Starstruck?**

Nope, Danielle and Chad are just friends (as he has told me before).

**I know you're jealous, don't deny it!**

Trust me, from the bottom of my "fat heart" (as Tawni calls it) I am not jealous.

**How do you think we can get Chad to buy us teddy bears?**

Hire Dani and Zora. That ought to get it done.

**ComputerGirl12:**

**Does Chad still talk in the third person?**

Yes, nothing in this world will change his ways.

**Did you know Chad is starring in a movie called Starstruck?**

Yup…

**Does Chad watch So Random?**

I bet.

**How is So Random going?**

Not bad. We are rehearsing our "Sicky Vicky" sketch for this week in a few minutes, and after Tawni, Zora and I have to get fitted for wigs for "The Real Princesses of New Jersey" sketch.

**What's your favorite food?  
**I have tons of favorites.

**How old are you?**

17.

**When's your birthday?**

June 18th.

**When's Chad's birthday?**

October 11th.

**Kanabi:**

**Does Chad realize he made a movie for the rival station, Disney Channel?**

Actually, a company called Dasney Channel bought out the contract. You may have heard of it before.

**Have you met Danielle Campbell? Do you like her?**

Yes, I have and she is extremely nice.

**Have you ever met Mandy?**

No, according to Tawni, Mandy got transferred to another company called Juniors Studios. I haven't ever met her up close.

**Do you live on a farm or in the city?**

I used to live on a farm in Wisconsin, and now I live in the city of L.A.

**Really, Tawni's that old? How old is Zora?**

12.

**Kitty with a chance:**

**Why do you like Chad when he can be a stuck-up self-obsessed jerk?**

I can't really explain why, I just do. Opposites attract?

**Do you think I could come visit So Random?**

Sure, I love visitors!

**What would you think if Tawni and Chad started dating?**

I would think "am I dreaming?" only because of the fact that Chad and Tawni have expressed their dislikes towards each other since my first day here.

**What's your favorite color?**

Yellow or Blue

**Are you going to watch Starstruck?**

Yes.

**What's the sweetest thing Chad has ever done for you?**

Pretended to be Eric to save me from humiliation my third week at the studios.

**Did you know Tawni is actually writing her own blog in an attempt to prove you wrong when you said she was just like Chad?**

*shrugs*

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014:**

**Are you mad you weren't Chad's leading lady?**

Not at all.

**Are you going to watch Starstruck?**

Yep.

**Nina:**

**Are you jealous of Chad being with Danielle?**

Guys, I'm not jealous. :)

**Did you go to the premier?**

Nope.

**Is Chad your Valentine?**

I guess so.

**KassiKidd2000cantstoptalking:**

**Are you like me and can't stop talking?**

On occasions.

**FanFicSam:**

**What is the latest you have ever stayed up/slept in?**

Stayed up: midnight

Slept in: 10 a.m.

**What's the weirdest pet you have ever owned?**

I owned a two-headed fish once, but I broke the bowl and it flopped away. :(

**Have you ever been to Illinois?**

No, but I've heard it's nice.

**Did you watch the Super Bowl?**

With my cast and Chad, yes.

**Are you into the whole "Pants on the Ground" fad?**

I think it's cute and funny, but no, I don't walk around singing it. I'll leave that to Nico and Grady. ;)

**Take the last song you listened to and put "in my pants" after it!**

"Party up" in my pants. Hehe

**How do you feel about the situation in Haiti?**

I think it's terrible, and they could use all of the help that our country is sending. If I could go there and help myself I would, but for now I have to stick with donating.

**What's up?  
**The sky! What's up with you?

**PearlRosePetal:**

**Do you like Chad?**

Of course!

**Will you break up with Chad so I can date him?**

Is this a trick question?

**Are you sure you're not a tennis ref?**

Haha, nope I'm positive.

**Claisling:**

**Are you and Danielle Campbell friends?**

Mmhmm.

**Have you ever been to Scituate, Massachusetts?**

Nope.

**Who is your famous best friend?  
**Famous best friend? Tawni.

**ClaireDC:**

**Have you ever been to Scotland?**

No, but that's somewhere I really want to go before I die.

**What did you think of it?**

I'll tell you when I go.

**Can you see yourself married to Chad?  
**Eh, it's hard to say. Maybe?

**Klutzy-But-Cute:**

**Socks or Bare feet?  
**Socks.

**Door open or closed when sleeping?**

Closed.

**Favorite moment?**

When I got called to be on So Random.

**Favorite person?**

My mom.

**Who is your favorite character in TriDark?**

Jackson Tyler!

**Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

Edward.

**Chad thinks that fictious people are real and he banned them on his wall!**

I'm not surprised.

**Do you think Chad needs help?**

Yes and no.

**WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be:**

**What if I told you my name was Sonny too?**

I'd say "cool!" I love my name!

**And I look like you?**

That's still cool.

**And I am planning to take over your identity or become best friends with you?**

Uhhhh…

**Is Chad a perfect boyfriend?**

Not perfect, but close. :)

**Do you want to kiss him?**

When the time is right.

**Roseybear:**

**What's your nickname for CDC?**

Chad.

**What is your middle name?  
**Sonny.

**Do your casts get suspicious when you two don't fight?**

I guess. *shrugs*

**Don't you think the press might see this blog because your fans can?**

True. Honestly I just want to stop the hiding.

**ZoeZora:  
When do you see Chad?  
**Pretty much everyday at the studios.

**Have you ever been to Florida?**

Yes, on a family trip when I was 7. The beaches are so beautiful.

**Do you make your own clothes?  
**Clothes, no. Outfits, yes.

**Do you like Nutella?**

Yes.

**Have you ever eaten Nutella?  
**Yup.

**Do you even know what Nutella is?**

Of course I do, silly!

**How about peanut butter?  
**Only with jelly. ;)

**Swissmiss?**

Mmm, hot chocolate.

**Avocado? **

It's alright.

**Math homework on using percent equations?**

Ugh.

**In your opinion do you think that a surreal chalk pastel drawing of a flaming carousel incognito with two hands holding an umbrella while it's raining could win a merit award?**

Depends. Does the umbrella have polka dots on it?

**McLovingIt:**

**What do you like the most about Chad? Name three things.**

His eyes, his smile, his charm.

**And if Chad is such a jerkthrob why are you dating him?**

He's not always a jerkthrob. Sometimes he can be really sweet.

**Super Striker:**

**Who do you think Chad loves more? You or himself?**

You'd have to ask him.

**Who's more conceited, Tawni or Chad?**

All of the above. (Sorry guys!)

**Can Chad play any instruments?  
**The acoustic guitar, but I have never actually heard him play.

**IHeartChanny:**

**What's your favorite type of muffin?**

Blueberry.

**If you could describe Chad in 3 words, what would they be?**

Sweet, charming, cunning

**What's your favorite holiday?**

Christmas!

**Out of all your cast mates, who do you like the most?  
**I would never be able to choose. I love them all!

**Chad+Sonny=Channy Channy=Love:**

**What was your first kiss like?  
**I haven't had a real first kiss that I actually liked. Hayden's was rushed and didn't feel right.

**Who was your first kiss?**

Hayden on the kiss cam.

**Is it true that Chad is afraid of clowns?**

I have no clue, sorry.

**How would you describe your love for Channy?**

That love for Chad and my nickname? Um.

**LavenderLily12:**

**Were you a big fan of Chad's before you met him? If so, how big?**

*sigh* Yes. Well, considering I almost fainted when I first met him, I was a big fan of his.

**Paula13:**

**Do you love Chad?  
**Not yet.

**Do you think Chad is as hot as he thinks he is?  
**No one but Chad thinks he's that hot.

**What's your favorite color?  
**Brown or blue.

**Favorite song?  
"**Walking on Sunshine"

**Favorite Movie?  
**I love the Toy Story movies.

**If Chad proposed to you, would you say yes?  
**It all depends.

**Do you like Tawni?**

As a friend? Yes.

**How many boyfriends have you had, not counting Chad?**

2 I think.

**Have you ever had a dream about Chad?**

Yes, when he came to guest star.

**CinnamonSweet11:**

**What would you do if Chad broke up with you this very second?  
**Be shocked.

**Are you jealous Chad was in the movie Starstruck with a different girl?**

No.

**Have you done any other interviews other than Gilroy's?**

Yes, I did one with Santiago.

**If you weren't an actress, what would you do?  
**Be a vet.

**What did you dream about yesterday?**

Hmm, I don't quite remember.

**Do you want to kiss Chad?**

Like I said, it all depends.

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

Chocolate.

**SterlingKnightFan12:**

**Do you believe in love at first sight?  
**Yes.

**If so, is that what you thought of when you first saw Chad?**

Haha, no. I was just Starstruck.

**What's your favorite So Random sketch?**

Sicky Vicky

**Do you ever wish you had a different name?  
**Nope, I love my name.

**What do you wish your name was?  
**I am content with my name :)

**Demifannumba1:**

**Would you ever dump Chad if he cheated on you and apologized?  
**I'd rather not think about that.

**Sugar-rush4eva:**

**Now that you are dating, do you still have your good-fine arguments?  
**Yep, some things never change.

**Uchiha-Kirara:**

**I made a long rant about you and Chad.**

I noticed. Oh well, I hope you feel better now and I'm sorry we made you feel this way :)

**Shadowdawn of a Shadowclan:**

**What color does Chad look best in?  
**Blue, it really brings out his eye color.

**If Chad was randomly shot in front of you, what would you do?**

Take out my phone and call 911.

**Would you rather never see your cast again, or never see Chad again?**

Neither!

**What do you think about when Chad is with you?  
**Tons of things.

* * *

Wow, I feel so loved! But now my hands hurt. :)

Anyway, it's time to go rehearse, and Chad will be back next time! I really enjoyed chatting with you all.

Until next time…

Keep shining,

Sonny

* * *

**Once again, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I couldn't believe how many questions you sent, but I really enjoyed them all! Chad is back next time. :)**

**Plus who adored Walk a Mile in my Pants and can't wait to see what's to come! SWAC is BACK!**

**-Chasity (please review)**


	17. Questions, questions, and more questions

**So, let me start off by saying: I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in 3 months or so, truth be told I really haven't had a lot of time. However, I am going to update this because some of you really want it, and I will try my best to keep it interesting :). To finish, I'm going to dedicate this to my fan fiction friends: **_**everafterjunkie**_**, **_**lifeisveryshortsoami**_**, and **_**teddyluver**_** whose consistent pestering finally made me ask Chad to write this (love you guys). By the way, since I have gotten so many questions and I want to get this update out to you now, I am only going to answer up to 3 questions per person and I would like if you would do the same when you send in questions. Enjoy and I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

CDC here, sup my fans? Okay, so I have an explanation for my absence over the last few months: I have been busy, very busy. Let me explain. So it all began back in March; to keep this short, the Randoms and my cast both had walk-a-thons (theirs was for books, ours was against books) and we all ended up getting some disease which I don't even think exists called Skinny Pants Syndrome from Blondie's tight jeans. Yeah, I was really confused as well. Then, Sonny had this brilliant idea to bond our casts together in the form of camping… in the middle of nowhere! What doesn't she understand about the fact that we will NEVER bond, no matter if the two of us are going out or not. Next, this fancy little English "heart-throb" named Trey Brothers came along and not only charmed milady, but stole my BA-BANGS AND FA-FANGS! Does this guy have no life, so he has to steal everyone else's? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; you can't just go right out and steal from me!

So as you can see, the last few months have been hectic, but I'm back, baby!

**Zoezora:**

**Have you conquered your LBS?**

I never had it in the first place! Stupid doctor and his stupid inability to do whatever it is that doctor's do.

**How do you feel about Grady having your "Dylan"?**

Don't talk about that, it was just a dream. Let's keep it that way.

**Have you read the "Percy Jackson" series?**

Did you not read my little spiel about NO BOOKS?

**Sonny-Chad96:**

**Who is your favorite celebrity?**

…Me?

**Do you ever play the Wii?**

I have played it before, but I'm far too busy to play it on a regular basis.

**Which is your favorite So Random sketch?  
**I don't watch So Random. I have people who watch it for me.

**Claisling:  
Do you watch American Idol?**

Sonny forced me to watch it with her once, and the only funny parts were when that Simon guy was making fun of the contestants.

**Super Striker:**

**Who do you love more, Sonny or yourself?**

I try to be "selfless" around Sonny (because apparently that's a big deal to women), but I could never just stop being amazing.

**What does SPS feel like?**

It feels like you have lost all of the feeling in your legs and if you even attempt to move them in the slightest, you are in pain.

**Why were you a wimp about having it?**

Chad Dylan Cooper is no wimp! If you want to see wimps, go talk to Hat Boy and Cheese Lover.

**TeddyLuver:**

You! I have nothing to say to you. In fact, I'm not even going to answer your questions. SO HA! How does it feel to be dissed by CDC?

**ChAnNyObSeSsEd:**

**Why do you think Sonny is different than all of the other girls you dated?  
**For one, she isn't stupid or shallow, which is good. She can stand up for herself, which I find impressive. And she's beauti- never mind.

**How come you have told your cast yet?**

They don't really care either way. I know Sonny told Blondie already, which isn't that big of deal. I'll probably just go over to the Prop House and tell the Randoms myself.

**When you kiss Sonny, what do you think it will be like?**

K-kiss? What do you mean by kiss? Sonny wants to kiss me? Did she say she wanted to kiss me? Oh dear.

**Sophie Loves Jace:**

**What do you like best about Sonny?**

Her big, warm brown eyes.

**You would never cheat on Sonny, right?**

Of course not! I would never do that to milady.

**Arby's or Wendy's?**

Ick, neither.

**Xxchannylovexx:**

**If you and Sonny got into an argument and you ended up breaking up but then saw her with another guy, would you try getting her back?**

Before or after I punch the guy's teeth out?

**Would you be jealous?**

Nope, I would be looking forward to beating the guy up. :)

**Uhiha-Kirara:  
I'm mad at you and you suck.**

Who are you again? Oh right, the one that wrote that long rant about things I can't remember.

**Eromdaer451QI:**

**Do you hate Twilight?**

Not as much as I hate Edward Cullen. I have theories about why he sparkles.

**What do you think of Chris the Carrot?**

?

**Have you read Darren Shan?**

I DON'T READ.

**Everafterjunkie:**

**What was your favorite childhood pet?**

I had a dog once. I wonder what happened to him.

**Have you ever smoked?**

Why ruin my beauty with something as disgusting as smoking? CDC Lesson of the Day, kids: never smoke.

**Do you believe in aliens?**

I'll believe in them when I see one.

**JonzeyGirl:**

**Do you think we are all stalkers here?**

Very much so.

**Will you come and visit me?**

Tell you what, I'll send you a cardboard cutout of me to stick on your wall.

**Have you read Anne of Green Gables?  
**Enough with the books! I don't read. I don't know what about that is so hard for you people to get!

**JangotheMango:**

**Why don't you write Sonny a song?**

Because I'm afraid that she won't like it and she'll think I'm stupid and dump me… wait, you didn't read any of that.

**What do you think of Jemi?**

Joe Jonas isn't worthy enough to be with a trash can. How he got Demi Lovato was beyond me, but they are history now.

**What's your screensaver?**

The Mackenzie Falls logo.

**MissyMoola:**

**Blondes or brunettes?**

Well, Sonny's a brunette so I have to pick the second one.

**Do you like kids?**

I guess. I only have one sister, and she's a teenager, so I'm not around them enough to give an honest answer.

**Ever had a pillow thrown at you?**

Sonny's beaten me up with a pillow. Does that count?

**IHeartChanny:**

**Who's your favorite actor/actress on Disney Channel?**

I don't watch Disney Channel, but I know Selena is reading this and she's on Disney so… Selena is. (Happy?)

**Do you like Australian or British accents?**

Well, Trey Brothers was British and I hated him, so I'm going to choose Australian (nothing against all the other British people reading this, though).

**What's your favorite show besides anything filmed at Condor Studios?**

The Goody Gang because I was in it (loophole: it wasn't filmed at Condor Studios).

**ChannyFan12:**

**What would you do if you had to get glasses?**

Wonder why because I have perfect vision.

**Do you like to sing?**

I am an actor, not a singer.

**Do you think Miley Cyrus is cute?**

Like little-kid "here, have a cookie" cute? Sure.

**Lovely SOS:**

**What do you think of the age difference between you and Sonny?**

I'm only a year older. She's 16 and I'm 17.

**Do you enjoy microwave popcorn?**

I only eat gourmet popcorn.

**You wear makeup, don't you?**

I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a guy! Most guys don't wear makeup, and I certainly am one of them.

**Randomevil:**

**When will you and Sonny finally kiss?  
**How should I know? I just realized that kissing when you are dating is pretty important!

**Party2theMoon:**

**Why won't you let Sonny tell her cast that you are dating?**

It's not me restricting her from telling them. I WANT to tell them, she is the one who needs to work up the courage.

**Do you realize Sonny kind of likes Zac Efron?**

Whatever, he can't come in, he's banned.

**If you had to quit Mackenzie Falls to stay with Sonny, would you?  
**That's a toughie. To be honest, I would quit. She means a lot to me *cough*.

**KAKCOMPUTERS:**

**Do you like Twilight?**

No.

**What is Utah?**

A state?

**Does James Conroy still have your phone?**

No, I made him give it back to me.

**Beyondyourwildestdreams:**

**Do you love Sonny?**

I will admit NOTHING.

**xxoppisitesXattractxx:**

**Did you and Sonny kiss yet?**

Is this all that you people are worried about? What about that oil spill? I think that's FAR more important!

**If Sonny were to be dying, what would you say to her?**

I wouldn't say anything, I would be speechless.

**What's your favorite song?**

Ironically, "Break your Heart".

**Faye-yero-ba:**

**Can you describe Zora in 3 words?**

Freak, weird, creepy

**Why did you want to have a walk-a-thon against books?**

Because I wanted more people to see that not reading books is just as good, if not better, than actually taking the time to read them.

**Have you seen the Lord of the Rings movies?**

No, like I said before, I don't have time to do much of that stuff.

**Klutzy-but-Cute:**

**Was it weird not to feel your legs?**

Weird and painful.

**When are you going camping?**

Uh, we already went camping.

**What did you think when you heard Sonny sing?**

She was great when I heard her sing; I never knew she had a voice like that.

**Fictionlove94:**

**Would you rather dissect a pig or a frog?  
**Neither. I'd rather let them both live.

**Harry Potter or Twilight?**

Anything but Twilight.

**Do you agree that Sonny can act better than you?**

No comment.

**ConfusifyingCristy:**

**Who's the better hulahooper: Masha Silaeva, Elena Lev, or Irina Akimova?  
**I have no idea who any of those people are.

**rOcKeR4LiiF3:**

**Would you break up with Sonny for Megan Fox?**

Isn't Megan Fox engaged?

**Blackberry or iPhone?**

The iPhone has tons of glitches, so I would say Blackberry.

**Are you naturally blonde?**

Yes.

**Juleszapineapple:**

**If you had to change your hair color, what would you choose?**

This will NEVER happen, but if I had to, I would choose a light shade of brown.

**Ever watched Disney Princess movies? Be honest, you have a little sister.**

My sister, Dani, did watch them when she was younger, so I ended up seeing clips of Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella, but I didn't stick one in to watch for my personal enjoyment.

**Are you ever superstitious? **

No, I don't believe in those types of things.

There, I answered your questions. Now I'm off to go get some frozen yogurt with Sonny.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**There you have it, my friends. I finally updated after who-knows how long. Remember, from now on only send up to 3 questions each per update. :) Thanks for your dedication to this story! Love you guys. -Chasity**


	18. Naps, Coffee, and Salt and Pepper

**Hey… I understand you are probably eternally angry at me for not updating in forever, but school has really kept me down. Chad's been pretty busy, too. But I'll let him talk to you all. (PS: Thanks for getting this story so many reviews, love you all!)**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's Advice Column

Written by: the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper

Wazzup my fans? Lemme hear you say heyyy! Alright, now that we have that introduction out of the way, I don't really have an explanation for why I haven't been updating this thing, except that I'm very busy… and tired. Mackenzie Falls has been working overtime lately since the Fall TV season just started, which means I have to work 8 hours a day instead of 5. This results in me not getting the beauty rest I rightfully deserve, and having less time to spend with m'lady. Lately, I've been sort of hiding from her though, (not that I'm afraid or anything…) because Sonny has been having this weird attachment to Halloween costume shopping. Every day or so she'll come and show me these awkward two-people outfits that are just 'so cute' or 'adorable'. If I wanted to be any of those things, I would just go as myself. ;) The one she has her heart set on is a Salt and Pepper combination costume. I cringe just imagining what the paparazzi would do; besides have a good laugh along with whoever else sees us. Anyway, I am going to answer your questions quick before I take a nap and then resume shooting. You all are lucky; if it wasn't for the cup of coffee I had before, you wouldn't be getting an update out of me…

**Sonny-Chad96:**

**Why does Sterling Knight look just like you?**

Who? Oh, right, that wannabe who stole my look. No worries, that freak could never pull off being CDC.

**Did you know that Nico and Grady drew on the billboard you made for Sonny?**

Whatever; those two idiots along with the other Randoms had to pay for our dinner that night. And we had sushi. Sushi doesn't come cheap. :)

**What's yours and Sonny's favorite movie?**

I'll give you a hint: I directed it, produced it and starred in it. Oh, wait, that could easily be anything because I'm just that good.

**Lovethenight:**

**What would you do if Sonny got kidnapped?**

Call the cops and rescue m'lady.

**Have you ever dated a cheerleader?**

I probably did. I've dated so many girls that it has all just become a blur.

**Fruit?**

Vegetables?

**Jonzeygirl:**

**Do you watch Glee?**

An overrated show about a group of stereotypical kids who sing show tunes? To me, it's the teen version of a Kidz Bop CD.

**If Sonny said that she would break up with you if you didn't watch So Random, would you watch it?**

Sonny would never want to put me through that much horror.

**Could you send me a lock of your hair?**

I'll tell you what: why don't you stick to making out with the posters of me in your room instead?

**SciFiGeek14:**

**Was Sonny mad after your first date bombed?**

I don't have to explain anything to you… people.

**Are new episodes of the Falls coming out soon? Spoilers?**

You'll just have to tune in and see Mackenzie face off against Trevor when he goes off and dates Chloe on his night. But, hey, you'll just have to watch like everyone else.

**Did you know I think you have the cutest smile lines?**

Thank… you?

**ChAnNyObSeSsEd:**

**When you kiss Sonny, what do you think it will be like?**

Who says I haven't kissed Sonny yet? ;)

**If things keep going the way they do between you two, do you think you will propose to her in a few years?**

P-propose? I mean, come on, we've only been dating for a little bit now…

**Will you read my story?**

Random fan, I'm not sure if you knew this or not, so I am going to tell you calmly and rationally: I. Don't. Read.

**Everafterjunkie:**

**Who's your best guy friend?**

Zac Efron…. HA! …Oh no, I'm so tired I'm starting to become delirious!

**Do you like David Guetta?**

Who the Chad is that?

**Do you like wearing gloves?**

Not really.

**TeddyLuver**

**Do you like hot-air ballooning?**

Anything that will either injury me and/or mess up my amazing hair, I don't do.

**Is it true that you took a magazine quiz to see if you were the "Right Type for Sonny Munroe" before you began dating?**

*cough*

**What's your favorite So Random sketch?**

Easy. The Hot EMT one.

**Claisling:**

**Do you think Demi Lovato is a good singer?**

As good a singer as anyone on Disney Channel can be, I guess.

**What was the weirdest fan encounter you have ever had?**

Too many to count.

**Are you nominated for Teen Choice awards?**

Do you seriously have to ask me that question?

**rOcKeR4LiiF3:**

**Do you like Justin Bieber?**

Don't even get me started on this kid. Let's see… he can't sing even with the most expensive auto-tuning machine in the world to back him up, his hair makes him look like a girl, and he's just an overall loser. Good enough answer for you?

**Describe Sonny in one word.**

Mine. :)

**If Sonny and Tawni were on the 10****th**** floor of a building that was on fire, which one would you save?**

You are really going to ask me that? Easily, I would save Sonny and let Blondie save herself.

**Ohime x3:**

**When did you start liking Sonny?**

That's for me to know and for you to never find out.

**Why did you cut your beautiful hair?**

Well- GASP! Wait, are you implying that just because my hair is shorter it is no longer beautiful?

**Do you like Hawaii?**

They have good punch.

**BananaStackxxx:**

**THEN WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?**

I was right; caps lock is only something responsible people should be aloud to use.

**Twipi:**

**What is the secret behind your awesomeness?**

What a question. Too bad the answer is only in my mind, which is what makes me so great and unique.

**What did you do with the money from your walk-a-thon against books?**

I told my assistant, Mark, to take care of it since I came down with SPS. I'm sorry, but my personal health is wayyyy more important than helping the children.

**Kate x33:**

**I am watching you right now.**

That's… creepy.

**If Sonny wanted to go see Eclipse, would you take her?**

No. I would literally die of boredom. Like Avatar, if she wants to see it, she can go without me.

**Would you rather read Twilight or Harry Potter?**

-_- Let me break this down really simply: me = no books.

**Candy117:**

**Why don't you admit to watching So Random?**

Why would I admit something that isn't true?

**Don't you think you annoy Sonny when you admire yourself?**

She got used to it the day she met me.

**Do you like cheese?**

Yes.

**Girltech101:**

**What's your favorite Girl Scout cookie?**

I like the Do-Si-Dos.

**If you had a cookie with your face on it, would you find it creepy to watch someone eat it?**

If I'm watching some random person eat a cookie, there is obviously something wrong with the world that day.

**CDC also stands for Center for Disease Control. How do you feel having your initials associated with diseases?**

No. The CDC is for disease control and prevention. Get your facts right before you try to one-up Chad Dylan Cooper.

**MissyCDC:**

**WHAT DOES YOUR HAIR TASTE LIKE?**

Once again: caps lock can do wonders when used in moderation.

**Klutzy-But-Cute:**

**Why haven't you and Sonny kissed?**

Like I told the other fan: who says we haven't?

**Does this absence of kissing bother you?**

Nope. :)

**Is it because Sonny is kissing someone else?**

No, that's not the reason.

**Geekquality:**

**If you don't watch So Random, then how did you know they were doing the Mackenzie Stalls sketch?**

…I dunno.

**If you could eat Gummy Bear pancakes, would you?**

Ew.

**Would you ever grow a mustache?**

No. Never.

**SugarRush4eva:**

**How do you feel about Chawni?**

Blondie and me? *shivers*

**What about Chugar?**

What is that? It sounds like a disease.

**:**

**Would you rather have the pear phone, apple phone, or banana phone?**

None. I have an iPad.

**Are you related to Christopher Wilde and Sterling Knight?**

No.

**How do you feel about Sonny dying her hair black?**

It's cute and really shiny.

**Raedte:**

**I live under your bed.**

Fun.

**I named my mom Chad.**

I suggest looking into cheap counselors for your insanity.

**Art Wolf:**

**Instead of calling Sonny m'lady or Sonshine, why not just call her by her name? She seems to respect you when you do.**

Because I believe that when in a relationship, you should be able to have your own names for each other (hence Sonny's nicknames).

**Alexatheknight:**

**There's a huge oil spill, can you come and save us?**

I'll let BP handle that.

**If you couldn't be an actor, what would you be?**

A performer. ;) (I love loopholes).

**Sonny or your hair?**

GASP! How dare you make me decide!

**Fantasyfan4ever:**

**Do you still have that Harry the Hotdog costume?**

It wasn't mine, it was the Randoms'. Do you honestly think I would own something like that?

**Have you ever watched any fan shipping videos starring you and Sonny?**

No, I don't have time.

* * *

There you go; I hope everyone is satisfied. But, I mean, CDC just answered your questions, of course you would be fully satisfied! Now, I'm going to go get some rest before having to work some more. Goodnight.

Peace out suckas,

Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**Alright, I finally got this update out and now I don't feel so guilty about leaving you all waiting. :) Thanks for the questions once again! Who is smart and can tell what clues Chad left in here about his and Sonny's relationship? Hint. Hint.**


End file.
